


Always on Your Side

by TarotQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers, Sexual content happens in later chapters, Slow Build, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarotQueen/pseuds/TarotQueen
Summary: Annie emerges from the crystal after four years, only to be interrogated and planned to be eventually executed. At first, Mikasa couldn't care less. But as time goes on, she finds herself falling for her own prisoner.





	1. Love Me While You Still Can

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the manga's timeskip so be wary of some spoilerish material!

“I never would have guessed this was how you’d want to spend your last day on Paradis.”

 

Mikasa could only chuckle to herself as she watched the way a group of stray cats had surrounded Annie the moment she shook a bag filled with dried fish they’d brought into town. The sounds of several dozen happy meows rung throughout the alleyway as she knelt down and began to toss fish in every direction.

 

“I’ll say it again. There are not many things I enjoy in life, Ackerman. But this…” Annie’s sentence was cut off for a moment as one of the cats leaped onto her lap and made itself comfortable. “...Is one of them.”

 

In truth, seeing her old comrade enjoy herself was something that brewed fire in Mikasa’s belly. There was a spark that twinkled in Annie’s eyes everytime they got to do something together she genuinely enjoyed. Her usual gloomy looking blue eyes would widen twice their size and occasionally, just occasionally, Mikasa would catch her with a tiny little smile on her face. This was one of those nights.

 

Though the more Annie’s hands came into contact with her little friends, the more somber her expression became. She knew she was going to miss them.

 

“I’m sure they have plenty of strays back in Marley.” It was as if Mikasa knew just what she was thinking. “You’d finally be able to take one home too.”

 

“I’ll make sure to bring home the worst behaved one and name it after you.”

 

“Ah, thank you.”

 

The cats made quick work of the fish and before long Annie had completely run out. She took a good amount of time afterward to pet them all before they started going about their own business.

 

“So, have we covered everything you wanted to do before you leave?” Asked Mikasa once they had made it out of the alley. She made sure to catch her lover’s hand before they stepped onto the quiet streets.

 

“I mean, if the shop didn’t close up so early I’d love to grab another donut.”

 

“Absolutely not.” Her grip tightened and her eyes struck sharply into Annie’s. “I don’t want to deal with you kicking me in your sleep all night because you weren’t able to burn out all that extra energy.”

 

“I mean...you _could_ let me shift into the Female Titan and maybe run around town to tire myself out or something.”

 

There was a very long pause that followed and Mikasa’s judgemental stare bore holes into Annie’s composure.

 

“That was...a joke.” Leonhart clarified.

 

“I was aware.”

 

“Don’t act like you’re not going to miss my sense of humor when I’m gone.”

 

“‘Act’?”

 

Annie released her hold on the other’s hand and proceeded to push her gently to the side. It was all in good spirits of course, but the titan shifter couldn’t resist giving her lover one of her signature grumpy expressions. Mikasa smoothly responded by sneaking up behind her to plant a sneaky little kiss against her sensitive ear. Annie nearly squealed and tried pulling up the scarf she had been wearing to hide her reddened cheeks.

 

It was cold and she was more than happy that Mikasa had let her borrow the scarf her partner was rarely seen without. After a small “accident” at the donut shop regarding a super-sized jelly donut, Ackerman had been willing to lend it out so that Annie could cover up the very noticeable stain on the upper part of her white hoodie. The scarf’s smell was rich with Mikasa’s scent and Annie was living for it.

 

“Actually...we probably need to start heading back.” Mikasa’s eyes lowered glumly when she had become more aware of the time that had so quickly passed.

 

“Oh. Yeah, you’re probably right.” Her mood changed just as quickly.

 

It felt like the night had only just begun before the two of them had to head back to the underground prison where Annie had been held for the past few months. Tomorrow night would be Mikasa’s opportunity to help her escape, so this final night out had meant the world to both of them. If this was the last night they’d be able to spend together, Mikasa figured she could come up with a good excuse for Annie not being in her cell in the morning.

 

She successfully smuggled Annie into her room and the two of them drifted off to a nearly sound sleep. The prisoner wasn’t so lucky.

 

Annie had always had the most vivid dreams. Her ears rang, and Marco Bott's cries for help pulled tightly at her heartstrings as she dreamed of the way she had stripped him of his maneuver gear.

 

“Why?! Why?! WHY?!!” He pleaded to her with tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. “Why are you doing this??!”

 

She cleary saw the cold expression plastered on Reiner’s face, the fear on Bertholdt's, and the titan that had begun to approach them.

 

“Annie?!??”

 

What followed, would haunt Annie until her final breath. She saw the image of Marco lying helpless on the roof where she, Reiner, and Bertholdt had abandoned him, and the titan that seemly appeared out of nowhere to take away his innocent life.

 

Then all she saw was the bedroom wall.

 

With a loud gasp, her eyes snapped open and she woke to the feeling of a cold sweat on every inch of her body. Her heart thudded wildly, painfully. It was that awful dream again. Each time it came back to haunt her it felt so real, as if the events were truly unfolding all over again. They taunted her and reminded her how she had gone through with taking away Marco’s ability to defend himself and only stood by as he met such a horrible end. She knew she could never forgive herself.

 

But she had to remind herself that there was someone who had. She sat up in bed and shifted her gaze to the woman lying beside her, still sleeping peacefully. Her company’s raven-black hair fell evenly across her fair, heart-shaped face. She looked entirely at peace, her chest rising and falling slightly. Annie was glad she hadn’t woke her up.

 

_Mikasa…._

 

Mikasa Ackerman was one of the only members of the survey corps who had managed to forgive her for every horrible thing she’d done. Annie often struggled to understand exactly why, and how. She looked at her partner and brushed her hand across her own cheek at the spot she had been granted a kiss just before bed. She couldn’t comprehend how she deserved any of the other’s affections, and she certainly didn’t believe she deserved any of her comfort. Silently, she peeled the sheets off of her damp skin and tiptoed out onto the balcony where she let her elbows rest on the rail and gazed into the night sky.

 

It was cold, and the crisp night wind didn’t help her feverish body. She grimaced in discomfort when she caught sight of the half moon hanging high. It was only a reminder of the half of Marco's body they had found slouched up against the side of a beaten down wall. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to take a deep breath, but the sound of his final cry looped in her mind. Pacing didn’t help much either. The mental image of his face as he desperately pleaded for her to save him wouldn’t stop surfacing over and over again. She could only throw her back against the wall. She let herself sink down slowly onto the floor, where she sat with fingers gripped into either side of her aching head. The smell of Mikasa's scarf helped a little but this wouldn’t be able to stop on its own.

 

“...Annie?”

 

Her eyes fluttered to meet Mikasa’s for a moment before they snapped back shut. She tried to concentrate on flushing out the memory as hard as she could but it just wasn’t going to work.

 

“Annie.” Mikasa’s soft voice persisted. Admittedly, it was a relief to hear at the moment.

 

She didn’t reply and continued to remain curled up with her hands tugging against her messy hair. This wasn’t Mikasa’s responsibility- to check up on her when episodes such as these reared their ugly heads. Annie knew this. Still, Mikasa was here willingly.

 

The gentle patter of Mikasa’s feet came closer and Annie felt the tender touch of her fingers intertwining themselves into her own.

 

“Annie...stop.” She repeated her name for the third time. “Did you have another bad dream?”

 

For the most part, her voice sounded pretty stoic and monotone. Yet, it still brought Annie comfort. It wasn’t too harsh or demanding like the voice of her father, who had trained her strictly throughout her childhood. Nor was it agitated like the tones of the commanders she had served. Though seemingly devoid of emotion, Mikasa sounded completely calm and in control. Hearing it made things feel as if she had them under control, like everything was going to work out in the end.

 

“Did I wake you?” Annie finally replied, avoiding her question.

 

This time she kept her eyes open to retain eye contact. Mikasa’s glossy, dark eyes narrowed at her, though she didn't seem upset that the other had dodged her question. If anything, there was the slightest twinge of concern in her nearly blank expression.

 

“Come back inside with me and we can both get back to sleep.” She suggested cooly as she caught a strand of light hair between her fingers and swirled gently. It was hard to imagine someone who had initially despised her so blatantly now treated her as dearly as she had always treated Eren.

 

“That’s alright.” She sighed out. She was so glad to be receiving Mikasa’s ginger touch. “Not sure I want to risk another repeat of that dream.”

 

“So it _was_ a bad dream?”

 

Annie froze, her sullen eyes were marked with distress and internal turmoil. Rather obvious distress at that. Mikasa had a very closed circle of those she deeply cared for, once limited to only Eren and Armin. Over the past few months, Annie had inched her way in. She had inched her way into a spot in Mikasa’s heart that had never quite been filled before. Once, all Mikasa wanted to do was bring her to justice, to make her suffer for what she did to all of them, to Eren. Now, she was irreplaceable; of uttermost importance in her life. All she wanted to do now was protect her...and love her.

 

“No. You were just snoring too loud.”

 

And despite her terrible sense of humor, Mikasa still loved her.

 

“Annie...we’re leaving for Marley tomorrow night, and it’s going to be a rough trip. You need to rest as much as you can.” She didn’t pay Annie's jokes much attention and stood up to offer her a hand.

 

Reluctantly, Annie followed her back inside and plopped into bed alongside her. There was far too much on her mind for sleep to be a plausible feat. Mikasa struggled with the same predicament. The situation at hand weighed on her mind heavily, and she had already accepted that she would begin tomorrow’s journey with tired eyes.

 

They had both thought the same thing. If they couldn’t sleep, then they might as well at least enjoy the others’ company. Besides, who knew how much longer they would have together.

 

Annie turned herself over to face Mikasa. She couldn’t help but admire the sight of those pink, soft looking lips and wanted to feel them brush against her own more than anything. It was hard for either of them to imagine what parting would feel like once Mikasa had safely returned Annie home to her father. She could hardly bear to think about it.

 

“Mikasa…” She gasped as her partner reached over to cup her jaw in the palm of her hand.

 

It hurt so badly- enjoying the warm touch of the woman she had grown to love. Mikasa brought her lips to Annie’s nose, starting at the bridge, and planted several kisses down until she reached the tip. The receiver failed to hold back her smile. The grazing of their flesh both tickled and caused her heart to beat faster. Mikasa only pulled her closer and let her lips wander along her well-defined jawline. Kiss after kiss, and Annie’s breathing had only deepened in anticipation.

 

“Don’t think about it.” Mikasa spoke in between the kisses. “Let’s just…”

 

Her voice trailed off solemnly for a moment, she tilted her head away. Annie figured her heart was aching just as badly as her own.

 

“Let’s just love each other while we still can.”

 

Her words sent splinters ricocheting inside Annie’s breaking chest. Everything inside her wanted to tell her how she really felt. How, though she longed to reunite with her father, the idea of being permanently parted from her made everything else feel almost pointless. She didn’t want to lose her.

 

“Kiss me.” She muttered in a deadpan tone while she tangled her fingers into Mikasa’s hair, bringing their faces close together. “Don’t say things like that. I just want to forget.”

 

After a brief moment of quiet, the dark-haired woman united their eager lips in a deep, long kiss. She loved the taste of Annie's mouth, the sensation of her skin. There was nothing else like it, not a single person in the world she wanted more than her former enemy. The soft groans she emitted were music to Mikasa’s ears as she gripped into the smaller woman’s hips to deepen the kiss further. Annie belonged to her, and she cherished each and every moment.

 

Countless kisses followed. The track of time had been lost by the time their lips finally parted and the two of them nestled their way back into the sheets, hopeful to catch a glimpse of shuteye. The two wanted so much more but tonight wasn’t the time for it.

 

If only she could bring herself to ask Mikasa to stay, to come up with a different solution with her. Annie’s sense of guilt, feeling as though she were undeserving of love, undeserving of someone like Ackerman, prevented her from speaking up. Emotionally, she had torn herself apart.

 

She shuttered when Mikasa pulled her close. The taller, younger woman pressed her chin against her forehead and kept herself there. There, they remained quiet and still. It was a comfortable silence, one that Annie wished would never end.

 

“Mikasa....” She let slip out between her slightly parted lips. "I love you."

 

And she really did.

 

The one above her inhaled sharply with a subtle chuckle. Mikasa propped herself up so she could run her fingers all over her cheeks in an attempt to soothe her.

 

“Try to get some sleep.” She offered her a tiny kiss across her forehead and pulled the sheets up around her snugly.

 

Similar thoughts buzzed around in Mikasa’s mind as well. She also didn’t want them to be apart, but what else could she do? The survey corps would certainly have her killed and she knew there was no way to convince them otherwise. No, her only option was to get her home safely where she could live out the rest of her life in peace. That was the thing that disturbed her the most. Annie’s thirteen years as a titan were probably almost up. She had denied it would happen to Eren, and she denied it with her as well. But it was getting harder to ignore. Deep in the back of her mind, she knew it was coming. There had to be something she could do, some kind of cure. If there was, would she be able to find her again? To save her life? The idea of being unable to ensure Annie’s safety was now just as terrifying as not being able to protect her brother.

 

“Everything’s going to be okay, I promise you.” Mikasa was most likely trying to convince herself more than she was her partner.

 

They curled up against each other, knowing well that this may be one of the last quiet moments they’d share. Annie had pressed her face into the other’s neck and Mikasa could feel her hot tears pooling down as she began to cry silently. She could only hold her closer.

 

“I love you too.” She further added on as any sort of consolation. “And you know I’m on your side.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for checking this out! Please leave a kudos if you think I should continue this :) Extra motivation helps out a lot!


	2. I Was Never One of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a little edgier than I intended
> 
> Please be wary of some spoilers concerning the titans' origin

 

“ **You damned coward!!** ” Shrieked Keiji as he thrust one of his blades into Annie’s impenetrable crystal.

 

It was over four years ago that the Survey Corps first witnessed the former member of the Military Police Brigade seal herself away. They had so many questions that she wouldn’t be able to answer.

 

“Take what you got coming!!” His screams continued. The blade furiously met the surface of Annie’s barrier repeatedly until it wore down to the handle. “Get out here! Get out here and pay for what you’ve done!”

 

“Stop it, Keiji!!” Hange pleaded as she held out an arm to stop him. “We don’t have time for that!”

 

She wasn’t wrong. Though tempers had run high and justice for her crimes was wanted, the team had more pressing matters to attend to. Over the span of the next few years, those pressing matters hadn’t given them a moment’s rest. In didn’t take long for Mikasa to nearly put away the memory of Annie entirely, though she did cross Eren’s mind from time to time.

 

Needless to say, it came as a huge shock to the siblings to hear their former ally had finally been extracted and alive- and breathing at that. They were also surprised to see that the Survey Corps had managed to construct a prison exclusively for her, underneath the ground where her crystallized form had been held for so long. On top of all this, there was a request from Hange herself. She had suggested that Mikasa and Eren help out with some of the containment measures, since they had managed to take down Annie before.  

 

Eren had a difficult time looking at her again. He had a hard time being able to accept her betrayal to begin with. Seeing her lying in the nape of the female titan didn’t seem real all those years ago; and it still didn’t seem real now. She was down on her knees with her arms handcuffed behind her around a pole, similar to the way Eren had been restrained while he was on trial. Mikasa was a bit surprised to see how distraught her brother appeared to be. All she could manage to feel was anger and disgust.

 

She stood with her eyes narrowed at the prisoner as Hange spoke. She did her best to pay attention to the commander’s in depth-briefing, but the captive was a huge distraction. Annie's head hung down, her eyes hardly alert. Even though she was in the middle of such an intense situation, she still managed to look bored; with that same uninterested expression Mikasa had always hated. This expression always told her that Annie thought of herself higher than anyone else. Ackerman could hardly believe the nerve she had. Who did she think she was? After everything she had done, how did she have the audacity to behave this way? This was why Mikasa felt next to nothing as she listened to Hange and Eren discuss the fate their former comrade would eventually meet.

 

She was to be interrogated for any information she had left, then they would strip her of her power. This meant death.

 

The team had managed to bring back another sample of titan serum. Hange was to find a worthy candidate to inject the serum with so they could transform into a pure titan and devour the female type titan; and in turn, inherit her power. Immediately, Hange proposed this candidate to be Mikasa herself. The idea of someone as skilled and intelligent as her possessing this power was thrilling. The commander could imagine the wide range of possibilities with having another titan shifter on their side.

 

“Why not inject me now?” Asked Mikasa in a dispassionate tone of voice.

 

Hange’s face contorted with overpowering excitement before she shuffled over to shake Mikasa by the shoulders, hardly able to contain herself.

 

“You mean you’d do it?? Really? Haha! That’s fantastic!!” She had to catch her glasses before they bounced out of place. “You won’t mind going over a few...maybe hundred experiments first would you? I’d like to see what your titan form could do before bringing it out into the battlefield.”

 

“Yes, I’ll do it. But why not just inject me now?”

 

“Huh..?” The commander’s head tilted slightly.

 

For emphasis on the point she was trying to make, Mikasa walked right up to the prisoner and knelt down to confront her.

 

“What information could you possibly have for us that would be worth sparing your life for another moment?” Her brow furrowed in rage as their eyes met, still her voice sounded level-headed. “We’ve learned plenty about your failed mission already. We know why you were trying to capture Eren, and we know what you did the day Wall Maria fell. So tell me, what other secrets could you possibly have for us?”

 

Hange grunted quietly but she could clearly see the truth in her argument. Despite not having Annie to question and experiment on, the team had picked up a plethora of newfound knowledge about their human enemies who lived beyond their walls, and of the nature of titans themselves. In truth, there probably _wasn’t_ much she could offer them other than her titan shifting abilities.

 

“Perhaps there is...something…” The commander’s voice trailed off. She sounded less than confident in her reasoning. “We should try to squeeze anything we can out of her. Leave no stone unturned, yeah?”

 

“Well Annie, do you?” Mikasa’s eyes shifted from Hange back over to the woman in question. “Do you have anything for us?”

 

Mikasa felt her blood boil hotter as she watched her reply. It was not in words, but in her expression alone. It was silence- not a word, not a single twinge in her facial expression. She looked at her with those sullen blue eyes and Mikasa saw absolutely nothing in them. Before anyone knew what was happening, Mikasa had struck her across her face. The sharp sound of the blow silenced the entire room in a split second. The memory of Annie snatching Eren right up from inside his titan had resurfaced and sparked a whirlwind of anger inside her. Her former comrade could’ve cost her everything.

 

 **“Why don’t you start with** **_how_ ** **?”** She stood herself up to inflict a heavy kick right in the center of Annie’s gut. It knocked the wind out of her yet still she remained silent. **“How could you call yourself one of us after you’ve taken so much from everyone?** ”

 

Unsure of what to do, Hange and Eren both stood by as Mikasa slammed her foot against Annie’s defenseless body over and over again. It wasn’t until they spotted the first trace of blood before Hange tried asking her to tone it down.

 

 **“I had a family again, and you let the titans in!!”** She blatantly ignored the warning and kicked harder. **“Then all I had was Eren and you tried to take him too!! You tried to take everything from me!!”**

 

Hange noticed Eren’s expression had turned sour as well. The mention of his mother’s death and the crucial role Annie had indirectly played in it had riled up painful feelings within himself. Likely, she was the only one who would bother to try stopping her. All of this had begun to look similar to the way Eren had been beaten during his trial so long ago. A few merciless kicks later and the commander firmly grasped Mikasa’s shoulder to bring her to a halt.

 

“Okay, cool it there, Levi junior. We don’t need to trigger her titan form. That’s kinda why we’ve got her tied up like this.”

 

Mikasa did obey this time, though she wasn’t particularly careful in the way she drug the prisoner off to the cell once they had concluded their plans. Hange had left Mikasa with several tasks in ensuring there would be no escape for the traitor. Bad news for Annie.

 

There was a significantly long pause between the two once the criminal was tied up in the confines of her cell. Mikasa still looked at her in disgust and this feeling only multiplied after she finally opened her mouth.

 

“...I was never...one of you.” Annie muttered through her bloodied teeth. It was worth noting that she seemed to regenerate her injuries much slower than usual. “I knew I never could be.”

 

“So you played soldier.” Mikasa growled back before she could continue. It wasn’t a question, rather a statement. She already knew the full story and it sickened her to hear it repeated.

 

“I did what had to be done.”  

 

She noticed the traitor’s expression had softened and grown more despondent. It was still cold, but there was definitely a twinge of something else. She couldn’t see past her own blinding hatred to realize how Annie really felt about her crimes. The prisoner felt no pride, no sense of accomplishment in any of them. They tormented her. The burden of her so called “destiny” had required she spent most of her life isolated from everyone else. She had been chosen against her will and raised up to serve a cause she hated, one that would only bring her loneliness and hopelessness. Her actions had caused almost everyone to only see her as a despicable traitor, everyone except her father. Though, comparing a father’s love to the animosity of all her fellow allies brought her little comfort. She _had_ cared about them. She saved Jean and Connie’s lives and spared Armin’s, even Mikasa’s.

 

She recalled how at one point during their final battle, she had successfully knocked Mikasa to the ground. From there, Annie had a clear shot to end her life right then, but she didn’t. She didn’t want to, and she didn’t have to. At least, she didn't _think_ she had to. In the end, it had been her softness for this former teammate that led to her downfall. It had been Mikasa that had prevented her escape. If she had only killed her while she had the chance, she’d be back in Marley by now. Yet somehow, she didn’t regret sparing her.

 

Even if she had made it back to Marley, she knew she would never be happy. The curse of Ymir would take her life once her thirteen years as a titan were up. This knowledge had prevented Annie from forming any sort of long term goals. She had nothing to live for, nothing but the promise she had made to her father; a promise she failed to keep.

 

“And yet…” Mikasa huffed once more when she remembered the way Annie had desperately tried climbing over the wall to flee her own capture. “You didn’t even have the courage to face the consequences. You were willing to abandon your own mission just to save yourself, rather than dying for your cause.”

 

“I refused to die there.”

 

Mikasa bit down on her lip hard to resist the urge to kick her again. She couldn’t wait for the day when she would finally be brought to justice.

 

“Then you’re a traitor _and_ a coward.”

 

The prisoner’s eyes lowered to the ground. In no way did she disagree. She didn’t defend herself and she knew none of these were excuses.

 

“I had a promise to keep.”

 

“A promise that justified killing all those soldiers?? That justified destroying families back when you helped take down the wall??”

 

“My dad…” She looked back up into Mikasa’s dark, bitter eyes. “He asked me to promise him to come home.”

 

 **“** **_That’s_ ** **your excuse???”** Her volume increased dramatically. **“You think you had the right to separate** **_hundreds_ ** **of families permanently just so you could be with yours again? Were you more important than every single one of them, Annie??”**

 

“There is no excuse.”

 

“No! You’re right. There isn’t.” She did her best to calm her voice.

 

This had been enough for one day, Mikasa had heard enough. She spun and headed towards the cell door to leave Annie alone for the rest of the night. As she locked the door behind her, she peered back in between the bars to leave Annie with her final thoughts.

 

“And now, after all these years...you’re going to pay for what you’ve done.” Her tone had reverted back to its usual calm and emotionless state, which made her words all the more chilling. “You will never see your father again.”

 

She walked away with no qualms in her words. Even if she had looked back, she still would have felt nothing at the sight of the tear that had rolled down Annie’s cheek.


	3. Closing the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear this isn't angsty

One of the duties Mikasa was responsible for was feeding the prisoner. Hange strictly forbid the unbinding of her hands, so she would have to be fed by hand. It was no surprise that Annie would outright refuse this. While she didn’t exactly have much pride left, if she could avoid further humiliation, she would. It wasn’t like Mikasa cared whether or not she went hungry either. Hange did begin to worry however, when Annie began noticeably losing a great deal of weight. One day, Hange had an arrangement of many varieties of food put together to be taken to the captive. Perhaps a change of diet would get through to her. Mikasa seemed less than amused when she was handed the platter to be given to the prisoner. Why did she deserve special treatment?

 

As the weeks had gone by, Mikasa hadn’t cared that Annie’s body began to wither. She didn’t care that she had to sleep with her back against a pole, her arms bound behind her. She didn’t care that she would wake up terrified from nightmares of the deeds she had done, or that she would wake up from dreams of going home only to cry that it hadn’t been a reality. Mikasa simply did not care. From Annie’s observations, her old teammate had only ever seemed to care about Eren. Because of this, she understood why Mikasa hated her so blatantly. She had messed with the center of Mikasa’s whole world, and she knew she would get no sympathy from her. Sympathy wasn’t something Annie wanted anyways. As badly as she wished she could just go home, she knew she deserved this. She truly had this coming.

 

Mikasa blankly trudged into Annie’s cell, plate in hand. She set it down right on the dirty floor and crouched to her knees to meet her level.

 

“Hange had me bring you bring you this platter of new foods to see if you’ll bother eating any of it.” She stated matter-of-factly. “Don’t let it go to waste like you always do.”

 

She stared at Annie with a lifeless look in her eye and the blonde returned the look in full. No part of Mikasa wanted to take care for the woman she despised. The feeling was mutual. Annie didn’t want to be taken care of; not this way.

 

“Thanks. But I’m not hungry.” Was a less than convincing lie. She figured it would be better than to outright defy her.

 

Then on cue, her stomach growled. It wasn’t a small, gurgled growl. It was loud and painfully obvious. Mikasa’s eyes narrowed as she raised a eyebrow.

 

There was silence and awkward eye contact for a moment or two. Annie hoped her serious expression would help save her bluff, but Mikasa was not easy to fool. Not to mention Annie was a downright awful liar. Her stomach growled again and Mikasa looked less amused by the second.

 

“...Must be gas.” Annie shrugged while keeping her straight face.

 

Her ex comrade only blinked in return, a hint of annoyance marked on her face. She pushed the plate closer to her prisoner as if to test her. There was yet another moment of silence. Annie’s eyes had suddenly caught sight of a particular item that sat near the back of the tray. It looked as though her eyes lit up briefly.

 

“What...is that round, powered thing in the back?”

 

Her captor had to look down at the platter again, as she hadn’t paid much mind to what she had been given. It had irritated her to see she was given relatively decent food, she was supposed to be a prisoner.

 

“That’s a berliner. Don’t get your hopes up. They were brought down here a couple days ago as treats for the corps so it’s far from fresh.”

 

It was rather satisfying to know that at least she was only given their scraps. However, Annie didn’t seem very phased by it. She glared at it hungrily and her stomach resumed its cranky grumbling. Mikasa looked even more suspicious of her at this point so Annie did what she could to seem as uninterested as possible. She turned her face towards the dingy wall, away from the sight of the food; but that didn’t last long. Those pale blue eyes flashed right back and widened as they honed in on the sight of something so irresistibly sweet. She hadn’t eaten a single thing in the weeks prior to her awakening. In fact, she technically hadn’t eaten in over four years. Her stomach cramped inside her painfully.

 

She couldn't take it. It just looked too tasty to pass up.

 

“I’ll uh…” She mumbled hesitantly while her eyes met the floor. “I’ll have a bite or two of that.”

 

Mikasa was genuinely surprised. She hadn’t at all expected for her to actually cave in. She lifted the pastry up from the dish and held it out to the other’s mouth. As Annie took the first bite, Mikasa felt her lower lip brush against several of her fingers in the midst of her eagerness. Her hand flinched, although she couldn’t tell if she was disgusted or just caught off guard. Annie’s lips were soft and slightly moist from the way she had been licking her lips earlier. She was too busy enjoying her dessert to care about this awkward contact.

 

Plum jam burst into her mouth as her teeth clamped down into the soft exterior of the fried dough. It didn’t matter that it was days old, it tasted incredible. The “bite or two” she had spoke of wanting turned into consuming it entirely. Mikasa didn’t quite know what to think of her reaction. She figured she’d be appalled at the sight of her seemingly enjoying herself in some way, yet she wasn’t. She wasn’t even bothered that her mouth had touched her hand.

 

Annie hadn’t really given Mikasa any new material to hate her for. Her prisoner wasn’t some deranged psychopath with no remorse like she had expected. She was no monster. Mikasa had truthfully expected herself to grow to hate her more with each passing day, but some days she didn’t feel like she had too. Guilt and sorrow had already been eating the prisoner alive.

 

“Finished?” Asked Mikasa as she motioned over the rest of the plentiful food.

 

“Could I have another?”

 

“That’s not very healthy.” For a moment, she sounded like she was talking to Eren.

 

“No, it isn’t. Are there any more?”

 

Mikasa let out a long sigh before going back to retrieve a plate full of berliners. Hange had been glad that she had actually gotten her to eat something, so she handed over every last one of them. It was obviously more than Annie could eat, though she did take down quite a few. By the time she had finished, Mikasa noticed a smidge of jam had stuck to the tip of her nose. As much as she couldn’t stand her, the sight of it of amused her. She wasn’t amused in the fact that she had Annie in such a pathetic position and it wasn’t any sort of sadism. It was just...genuine amusement. At least a little. It was a somewhat strange feeling for someone as reserved as Mikasa.

 

“Here, you got some on your face.”

 

She reached out to flick it off, and Annie’s nose scrunched as it was hit in the process. A loud sneeze followed.

 

“Hange wanted me to turn in after this, so I’ll take my leave now.” Mikasa then stood up to dust off her trousers before she head out.

 

She felt another wave of something odd as she opened the cell door. As she looked back at Annie, she could see how utterly exhausted she looked. Sure, she deserved it all- but in spite of this, Mikasa felt her stomach twist at the idea of someone having to sleep crouched down like that for weeks on end.

 

“I think…Hange actually constructed this pole to be able to turn to a ninety degree angle.”

 

Without a warning, Mikasa walked back, grabbed the pole near the bottom, and twisted it backwards until it snapped in place. The top could lock into the back wall so the prisoner wouldn’t be able to slide her cuffs over it. She really should have helped set Annie down, because the cuffs slid down suddenly and Annie hit the dirt floor face first with a loud grunt.

 

“Oh…glad to see it works.” Mikasa didn’t feel too bad about it, since she still assumed she was doing the other a good deed. “How do you feel?”

 

“Comfy.” Annie mumbled with her face pressed to the ground.

 

“Good. I’ll see you in the morning then.” Mikasa took her words seriously and left her alone without adjusting her position. Annie was extremely uncomfortable.

 

She groaned to herself once Mikasa was long gone. She recalled the way her old roommate, Hitch, had told her not to force jokes because they were pretty terrible. Maybe she should’ve heeded her advice more carefully. One thing had been nice about all this though. For the first time, Mikasa had done something considerate for her, even if it had been poorly executed. Sure, it had taken weeks, but for her this meant a lot. She was hundreds of miles away from the one person she knew for sure still cared about her. Perhaps even being shown the slightest consideration made this distance a little more bearable.

 

Her face may have been buried into the dirt, but somehow she slept soundly that night feeling like she’d gained something. Maybe Mikasa didn’t despise her so much after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating will *probably* change next chapter because things might get a little spicy


	4. It Wasn't Supposed to Be with Someone like You (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing spicy happens here just yet, but the rating has officially changed because *stuff* is probably going to happen later on

“I’m not asking for much. Can you just...please let her shower.”

 

Mikasa had done her absolute best to try to convince one of Hange’s underlings to allow the prisoner to bathe herself. It had been nearly a month and they hadn’t let her wash up a single time. She didn’t smell nearly as bad as many of the Survey Corps Mikasa would run into, but she was practically covered in dirt from her cell and it was becoming hard to look at.

 

“No go, Ackerman. Hange said she wasn’t to be untied under any circumstances.” Refused Eadric Beumer, one of the assistants. Mikasa didn’t really know much about her, though she usually seemed to be easygoing enough. She appeared to be a few years younger than Hange, and she always wore her long, auburn hair into a single braid. Several of her responsibilities were to take care of Annie’s personal hygiene requirements- though apparently showering hadn’t been included.

 

“I can’t stand to be around that anymore. You have to do something about it.”

 

“Is it really so bad?” Eadric offered her an almost sly grin as she waved her hand in the other’s face to dismiss her.

 

“An abomination.”

 

“Sorry. But I’m not putting my hands on her. Don’t get me wrong… She’s a pretty girl and all. But psychopathic murderers aren’t exactly my type.” The assistant was obviously joking around. For some reason, the Survey Corps member didn’t find it funny at all.

 

Mikasa’s reaction baffled herself to a degree. Annie was still far from her favorite person, yet even she knew their prisoner wasn’t as deranged as the other teammates had been spreading around. Sometimes Annie seemed entirely human. Especially when it was clear she felt a great deal of remorse for her actions. Almost every night the captive had nightmares, and the guilt would follow her around the entire day. Showing regret didn’t make it even close to okay, still Mikasa almost felt… Defensive in a way.

 

“She’s not…” She quickly stopped herself with a deep sigh. There still really wasn’t any reason to defend the traitor. “If you won’t do it, then couldn’t you find someone else to at least? Hygiene was _your_ job.”

 

“Sure, sure! I could find someone else.”

 

Eadric led her all the way to the small storage closet and disappeared inside for a minute. She came out with a bar of soap and plopped it right into the other’s hand.

 

“Here! I wish you luck.” With another mischievous little smile, Eadric began to walk off back to her duties of- whatever else it was that she did.

 

“What...” Mikasa’s eyes widened in a surge of irritation. “You expect _me_ to do it??”

 

“Yeah! I mean...you’re how old now, nineteen? You’re much closer to her age than me, so it won’t nearly be as inappropriate.”

 

“What am I supposed to do??” She tried to run up and hand her back the bar of soap, but Eadric only pushed her hand away.

 

“I don’t know. Get in there with her and go to town I guess?”

 

“ ** _Excuse_** me?”

 

“Based on how much you’re sweating right now, you could sure use a rinse off too.”

 

Mikasa knew she wasn’t sweating, but it was just like Eadric to try and provoke her. She clenched the bar of soap in her hand tightly. How was it fair that she would get stuck with the other woman’s responsibility?

 

“Take this seriously. What are you expecting me to do?”

 

“It won’t be that hard. Just get in with her, scrub her down and hop back on out. Easy as peach pie!” The assistant began to snicker at her sneaky little joke, though it went right over Mikasa’s head.

 

“And get my uniform soaked?”

 

“I mean...I would assume you wouldn’t be wearing it.”

 

The eyes of the Survey Corps member narrowed and her teeth clenched together. Eadric could only burst out laughing in return. Mikasa looked ready to strangle her.

 

“You...expect me to go in there with her... _naked_?”

 

“Yeah. What’s the big deal? You’re both girls anyways. It’s not like I’m asking you to scrub your brother.”

 

“I’d _much_ rather scrub Eren.” Before she really could think about how this sounded, it flew right out of her mouth.

 

Eadric raised both eyebrows and flared her nostrils. There was a pretty awkward moment of silence as her jaw dropped open wide in concern and confusion. 

 

“Ah… Ha… So this is why the others are always gossiping about you two.”

 

“Stop talking.” Mikasa snarled as her cheeks flushed a faint red. " _Now._ "

 

“If you insist.” The assistant resumed her leave and didn’t intend to stop to chat anymore. “You better get on it while you still can. You know they don’t keep those showers running all day!”

 

When she was out of sight, Mikasa looked down at the bar of soap in her clenched palm. It was absolutely aggravating to be left with someone else’s work. Someone had to do it though, no matter how unpleasant it may be.

 

“...Fine.” She growled under her breath with her brow furrowed.

 

This didn’t have to be a long task, nor did it need to be difficult. She arrived at Annie’s cell just a few minutes later with a towel and some fresh clothes wedged under her arm. The prisoner’s eyes snapped open wide at the other’s unexpected arrival.

 

“Get up.” Commanded her captor after she had unhinged the prisoner from the pole.

 

The traitor was quite confused, though she did what she was told. Mikasa had the door held out wide for her and let her step out before grabbing Annie by the back of her cuffed hands.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“You’re taking a shower.” Mikasa explained sternly. She practically drug Annie down the hall, just like a prisoner should be treated. She wasn’t going to get soft. If she approached the situation professionally, it wouldn’t be so big a deal.

 

“Finally. I don’t know how you’ve managed to stay around me for this long.”

 

The two had to go above ground to reach the showers of the Survey Corps’ station Mikasa and Eren had been staying at. Annie squinted, her eyes stunned as the first rays of sunshine swept across her face. This was her first time above ground since her capture. It did feel nice once she had adjusted to it, and admittedly she was happy to be out of the depths of the underground. She had gotten so tired of the husky smell of dirt and grime her cell had reeked of.

 

Mikasa tried putting her mind elsewhere the moment they stepped into the row of showers located at the women’s wing of the station. Not a single Corps member was inside and not a sound was heard besides the steady dripping of one leaky faucet. She wasn’t quite sure if Annie realized yet that she wasn’t going to be allowed to wash herself. Her prisoner seemed fairly indifferent to the predicament.

 

“Alright then.” Mikasa murmured as she stopped Annie in front of the chosen stall. “I’m going to uncuff you for a moment, but _only_ to get your top off.”   

 

This had to be done skillfully. The cuffs were removed and Mikasa abruptly replaced them with one of her strong hands as she grasped her by the wrists. Once she had both her jacket and hoodie off, she could snap the cuffs right back on. She just needed to be quick. If Annie could get her hand away even for a moment she could easily bite herself and shift. Since they were above ground, this would mean an easy escape.

 

“Don’t you dare try anything funny.” Her captor glared her in the eyes intensively, at any attempt to strike her with intimidation.

 

Mikasa may have been well feared and respected within the Training Corps back when they had worked together, but Annie had never been intimidated by her.  

 

"You got it." She let her icy blue eyes pierce back into Mikasa's to show that her composure would be difficult to trifle with. 

 

This annoyed Mikasa significantly but she knew she needed to keep her coolheadedness. Annie had no power here. The prisoner could talk to her with that cheeky attitude as much as she liked but in the end, all she ever would be was a prisoner.

 

Mikasa didn't plan on wasting any time. First, she brought her hand close to the other’s chest and unfastened the buckle of the harness. From there she unhooked the belt at her waist and thighs then let the entirety of the harness fall to the ground, and next would be her Survey Corps jacket. The traitor would never be permitted to wear this uniform again. Good riddance, how dare she taint their name after everything they had all been through. As she carefully slid the jacket off over her wrists, Mikasa felt as if she was stripping her former title away too- and my, did it feel good. The white hoodie that had become somewhat of a trademark for the other woman was the most difficult to remove, since it had to be pulled off her shoulders. Once this was done she was able to lock her cuffs back on. She then helped Annie kick off her boots, pulled out the pin still holding her hair bun together, and let her golden hair fall freely over her shoulders. This task had been nothing but methodical, just like any other procedure she had used while detaining the prisoner. Annie in return had treated it the same way, obeying and helping her to make the process as easy as possible. There was no hint of struggle, no sneaky moves to try to formulate an escape. Everything had been going fine until Mikasa’s fingers met the button of Annie’s pants. That’s where she froze.

 

“Need me to do that?” Annie offered when the pause had gone on for an uncomfortable amount of time.

 

“Absolutely not.” She refused. This was official business, there was no reason for her to be hesitating like this.   

 

Perhaps it was unusual, but Mikasa had never seen another person completely bare before. She didn’t count the time Eren, Armin and herself witnessed a lunatic strip himself amongst a crowd of refugees before being chased down by a horde of officers. On that day she had come to the conclusion that male genitals were pretty unpleasant to look at. So unpleasant in fact, that Eren and Armin used to joke with her about how titans lacking any reproductive organs was a huge relief. Of course, this repulsion she had could’ve just been due to the fact that the man she had witnessed was of considerably older age, not to mention he had a very unsettling looking face and a putrid look to the rest of his body. She wasn’t so sure about how she felt when it came to the organs of the opposite sex. Her own was the only she had seen, and even then she hadn’t exactly studied herself in detail before.

 

“You know...people are going to ask questions if they walk in here and see you with your hand over my pants.” Somehow the titan shifter’s voice still retained its deadpan tone that had always been responsible for her jokes falling flat.

 

“Stop.” Her captor grunted in frustration. “Just… Give me a minute.”   

 

She sucked in a deep breath before she popped open Annie’s button and tugged the zipper down. Her eyes locked onto the waistline of the prisoner’s paints as she pulled them down and added them to the growing pile of soiled clothes. The entire time she had been undressing the other woman, Mikasa fitted her gaze elsewhere- on some article of clothing instead of Annie’s skin. But now she stood in only her bra and underwear and there wasn’t anything else to look at.

 

“Get inside the stall.” Demanded Mikasa as she turned her face away. She realized Annie was right about someone possibly coming in at any given period of time.

 

The nearly bare woman did just that and vanished behind the shower door where she waited to be joined. Mikasa was quick to undress herself down to her own undergarments, but made sure to toss her clothes in a separate pile. She felt her temperature begin to rise. No one had seen her naked as well, not since she had been too young to bathe herself. This was not the way she had imagined her first encounter like this would go about, not with someone she felt such ill will towards.

 

With a deep sigh, Mikasa threw back the door and stepped inside. Their eyes met for a split second and she couldn’t help but noticed the other woman was blushing faintly. If Annie hadn’t been doing so, then maybe Mikasa’s heart wouldn’t have started to beat faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone reading this would rather this be kept smut-free, please let me know! If not there could be some graphic descriptions in the next chapter so heads up


	5. It Wasn't Supposed to be with Someone like You (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I kinda implied smut was going to happen in this chapter, but when I started writing I realized that there probably should be more emotional intimacy before taco bumping is really appropriate (sorry I know slow build is probably not fun) 
> 
> I'm keeping the explicit rating since there are some ungodly descriptions in here

**_Just make it quick. This doesn’t have to be a big deal._ **

 

Mikasa turned around so their backs were facing and removed everything else she had on as fast as she could. She spun back around to do the same to her prisoner, starting by unhooking her bra and tossing it outside into the pile. Everything had begun to feel like a blur. She shimmied off Annie’s underwear next and kept her eyes peeled on it while she threw it outside. 

 

**_There. That wasn’t bad at all._ **

 

It was about to be. After the door was shut, Mikasa had to face her so the captive could be lathered down. Now she had the opportunity to take in the sight of the rear view of Annie’s body all at once. Every nerve in the Survey Corps member’s body went numb as she reached to turn the shower handle and let the warm water rinse them. 

 

So this was what the body of another woman looked like. Like Mikasa, Annie was well-defined and fit, but she was smaller and looked a bit softer. Her fair skin looked so slickened with the glisten of water. Mikasa nearly dropped the bar of soap when she let it first come into contact with Annie’s skin, starting at her shoulders. Using the bar directly definitely wasn’t the best way to clean her, but there was no way the captor was going to use hands. As she ran the bar along the prisoner’s back she couldn’t help but notice how well arched it was, and how it transitioned flawlessly into her full, yet toned ass. She had never paid such areas much attention, and she had no idea something she had only really seen up close on a titan’s body could actually look so agreeable. When the soap ran over it, Mikasa couldn’t keep her eyes off of the movement of the muscle and the silkiness of her bare skin. 

 

The body of the captive went rigid at her touch. Annie could feel the hot rush of blood pool from her cheeks down to her spine. There was practically a heartbeat in her throat as she began to panic. She knew immediately that this was stimulating her, even if it was just a wash. Maybe it was the way her captor was had gone about it. It felt rough, almost needy. Mikasa had gripped tightly to the side of her former comrade’s hips as she washed her upper thighs and Annie knew she had begun to feel a heat between them. 

 

“Turn around.” Mikasa hated the way her own voice wavered. 

 

It didn’t get easier from there. The other women turned to face her, revealing her bare frontside in full. Now there was a clear view of Annie’s full, well-shaped breasts, her toned belly, and the very front parts of her most intimate region. Mikasa felt her stomach flutter and drop. Why on earth she felt this way was beyond her understanding. She couldn’t deny it to herself, her prisoner was utterly captivating in appearance. 

 

Maybe Annie had always been brooding and cheerless. Maybe she had always been hard to talk to, hard to be around. But she was lovely. 

 

For once, Mikasa actually wished the other would try to crack one of her crummy jokes. Anything would feel better than the painful silence that followed as she proceeded to run the soap underneath her arms, across her chest and in between those smooth breasts. The captor did what she could to clean the other’s hair as well and their eyes met for the first time since the washing had started. They both froze, with the taller woman’s hands still entwined into the traitor’s fair hair. Annie’s cheeks flushed a deep red and Mikasa’s eyes widened to twice their size as she looked down into those icy blue eyes. She wanted to know what was running through her convict's head. Mikasa obviously wasn’t the only one who was flustered, but did Annie notice? She sure hoped she hadn’t.

 

“We’re almost done here.” The member of the Survey Corps swallowed with difficulty to clean the pitch of her voice. “I just need to get…”

 

Mikasa's throat dried up instantly all over again. At this point she had washed nearly everything, everything except the space between the other’s legs. This wasn’t something she could avoid. If she was going to give the criminal a shower, she shouldn’t skip any part of it. Though she knew this time, she wouldn’t be able to run the bar of soap directly over it. She was going to have to use her hand.

 

“Yeah...I know.” Annie spoke quickly and nervously. Mikasa wouldn't have guessed someone who had always come across as bored nearly all the time had the potential to be this embarrassed. 

 

“Unless you’d want me to skip over it?” There was a hint of hopefulness in the timbre of Ackerman’s voice. She hated that neither of them hadn’t disliked this. 

 

“No. It should get done.” The woman below her bashfully shifted her sights to the wall to avoid further eye contact. “It’s okay.”

 

**_Goddamnit and goddamn you._ **

 

Mikasa groaned as quietly as she could while she lathered up her hand, preparing it for its next task. She knew that Annie had internally struggled just as much as she, yet this knowledge only made the situation worse. Annie’s jaw had dropped once she noticed just how muscular Mikasa was. Her body looked so athletic and the criminal’s imagination wandered to a vivid image of it positioned directly on top of her. This image could only soar higher as she felt the other’s slender fingers meet her most sensitive area. 

 

It was so soft, so slick. Mikasa felt Annie’s body tense as her fingers swept tenderly across her folds, yet she swore the water felt almost sticky too. Both their minds had fogged over and neither could concentrate. While it wasn’t a particularly long moment, it was long enough for the two of them to take it all in. Annie clamped down on her lip roughly as her clit was stroked, though Mikasa was probably unaware of how good it made the other feel. After all, this was only part of the job, right? 

 

Neither of them spoke a word. Once the Survey Corps member was sure the other woman was fully clean, she pulled away. It wasn’t like she had been that filthy to begin with. In fact, the only thing that really had to be taken care of was the film of dirt that had mostly gathered in her hair and on her face. Truthfully, this hasn’t been an unpleasant experience at all. It was embarrassing, but not unpleasant. 

 

“I’ll grab your towel.” Mikasa broke the silence once she had shut off the water. There wasn’t much she could do about the quiver that still lurked in her voice. 

 

Now that the water was off, the silence was even more unsettling. She drug the towel over Annie’s body as fast as she was able to without missing any spots. After she had dried everything but her hair, Mikasa dove right into dressing the prisoner back into the clean set of clothes that had been brought along. She didn’t know why, but another one of those odd, unexplainable feelings glossed over her when she finished buttoning up the other’s clean shirt. Perhaps it was a twinge of disappointment. Annie was dressed again but unintentionally exploring it had sparked some curiosity inside her former ally. But what exactly had been the reason for this curiosity? 

 

Mikasa made haste to dress as well and from there she led the prisoner right back to her cell where she would remain restrained until presumably the next shower. That was right, there would be more showers to come, wouldn’t there be? Mikasa couldn’t decide whether to dread or look forward to it. 

 

Not a word had been spoken on the way back underground and Ackerman left the cell silently. She’d have to return later to bring the other’s dinner but right now all she wanted was fresh air. On her way out, she happened to walk past Eadric, who waved and grinned to her as if nothing had happened.

 

“Hey hey, Ackerman!” She approached her cheerfully with her arms full of paperwork. “So...how’d it go? Did you get to third base?”

 

One of Mikasa’s eyes twitched at the sound of the older woman’s snarky sense of humor coming back for another round of mockery. She gave her possibly one of the worst death glares anyone among the Survey Corps had ever witnessed before she slapped away the countless folders from Eadric’s grasp. Papers scattered in every direction as Hange’s assistant fell to her knees, entirely distraught. Mikasa paid her no mind and walked away without answering her ridiculous question.

 

“I  **_just_ ** organized those!!” Screeched Eadric as she as she scrambled to retrieve them.

 

Originally, she hadn’t wanted to do the other’s job. Though now, maybe she should have considered herself lucky.


	6. I Really Hope So, from the Bottom of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up this chapter is a bit slow and dialogue heavy. I kinda want them to stop hating each other so much, haha
> 
> The first conversation here is dialogue straight from the Lost Girls Manga!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! I completely revamped the first chapter and added around 700 words of gay shit because I felt like this all started off too edgy, so hopefully it's a little more pleasant to read!
> 
> I tend to go back and edit work A LOT since I usually will look back on something I've written after a few days and already start to be unsatisfied with it, so there could be some major reconstruction of this story.
> 
> I'm not sure if I like this story in general though, and I'm struggling a bit with that. I may discontinue it but if I do, I definitely plan on writing about a fun au instead!

 

**“Annie. What is it...that is burdening you?”**

 

Mikasa’s memory of one of her and Annie’s most insightful conversations had lingered in the back of her mind for a while now. It was while they were still in training, back when her biggest concern was if Annie would harm Eren during sparring practice. She recalled the way she had confronted her former comrade while she had been on kitchen duty. Back then she had always known something was off about Annie. Unfortunately, all the pieces wouldn’t be put together until it was far too late. It was on this day that Mikasa had returned the titan shifter’s ring and questioned its purpose, unaware that it would eventually be used to end countless lives during Eren’s attempted kidnapping.

 

“Everyone is burdened by something, aren’t they?” Annie had answered with her palms clenched next to the cutting board where she had been peeling potatoes. “Mine aren’t that different from any of theirs.”

 

She had always been a terrible liar. Even if this time hadn’t been completely a lie, Mikasa knew it wasn’t the wholehearted truth. Her answer was too vague and had left Ackerman with a restless feeling of unease.  

 

“This thing might be insignificant and completely useless…” Continued Annie as she fumbled with the ring between her fingers. “But, I don’t think I could throw it out easily- even if it has a really trivial role that no one cares about. Perhaps, that is the problem that is burdening me.”

 

It seemed like a strange answer. She knew Annie was hiding something, but that secret wasn’t something she was going to be able to extract from her. All she could do was show herself the way out after she flashed Leonhart a few skeptical looks.

 

“It would be useful in situations that are too much for your close combat to handle alone. I pray that...you won’t ever end up in one.” Mikasa’s sincerity in her wish had most likely not been for her ally’s safety, but that Annie would keep herself in line. If she didn’t, Ackerman knew she would not hesitate to bring her down.

 

“Yes.” The titan shifter’s voice trailed off as she peered out the window into the bright sunlight. She wasn’t entirely stupid either. She knew her comrade had her suspicions. “I hope...for that as well.”

 

This hadn’t been a lie.

 

Still, Mikasa wanted the full truth. Recently she had caught herself in her own regression and knew she had let her guard down somewhat among Annie. Maybe it was due to the little things Annie did that made her seem so human. Or maybe, it was the repeated physical contact between the two of them, and the strange attraction Mikasa had come to experience because of it. Whatever the reason, the captor knew she needed to be more careful.

 

Over the next few weeks, she had grown increasingly curious to what made the other’s head tick, even her body. Showers had become at least a weekly duty and each time it needed to be done, the Survey Corps member found herself a little more addicted to the experience. She was no longer hesitant in using her hands, often she opted to use them now. Sometimes Annie wouldn’t really need to be cleaned, yet Mikasa would take them both to the showers anyway.

 

She had become fascinated with the criminal's reactions to her touch. She would massage her breasts instead of skipping over them, and her hand would spend long periods of time between the prisoner’s legs. Her fingers had explored all along Annie’s inner and outer lips, mesmerizing its silky texture. They seemed to become stickier, hotter with each encounter. Sometimes Mikasa swore she felt Annie grind her hips. But before Mikasa could let herself get any more invested, things needed to be cleared up.

 

She arrived at the cell unexpectedly, with the ring wedged in her jacket pocket. It had become quite normal for her to visit without warning so Annie wasn’t too surprised to see her.

 

The member of the Survey Corps entered the cell with full composure, her eyes locked right onto the woman in chains. The jail had seemed to become quite filthy over the past month, as it had been no one’s responsibility to keep it clean. Even rats had begun to make nests in the crevices of the walls. The sight of Annie tied helplessly in such a dark, dingy room was almost saddening. Almost. Mikasa just had to remind herself of every terrible deed her prisoner had gone through with. But how much longer could she hold onto that bitterness?

 

“Another interrogation with Hange?” Asked Annie.

 

“No. Not with Hange.” She replied as she brought herself down to the other’s level. “I...personally have some questions for you.”

 

Before she could continue, a mangy rat scurried across the floor, right between the two of them. Mikasa was nearly impossible to startle so she barely reacted, though she swore for a moment there was a look of delight in Annie’s eyes.

 

“Sorry, that was Bertholdt.” Annie answered the question Mikasa hadn’t asked. “Pay him no mind.”

 

“Annie...that was a rat.” She raised an eyebrow high in return. Perhaps the prisoner was finally becoming delusional?

 

“I haven’t lost my mind yet, Ackerman. That’s just what I’ve started calling him.” She shifted herself upwards so she could look behind Mikasa. “And behind you, there’s Reiner and Marcel.”

 

“You would name a horde of _rats_ after your old friends?”

 

“I’ve never minded rats.” Annie shrugged. “They’ve actually been pretty good company.”

 

Ironically this was the moment where Mikasa felt a tiny pair of gnarly teeth nibble at the exposed portion of her wrist that she had hung close to the ground. She snarled out loudly in discomfort and attempted to swat the rat away as it dashed off into the hole in the wall.

 

“Oh yeah, Reiner bites by the way.” Informed the prisoner. She probably found this more amusing than concerning.

 

“You warned me too late.” Mikasa growled in return while she rubbed at the swelling mark he left.

 

“Yeah.” It looked as though she had smirked just slightly.

 

Mikasa grumbled for a few more moments before she plucked the ring from her pocket. She wanted answers, now.  

 

“This ring…” Spoke Ackerman somberly with the ring held in front of the criminal’s face. “Do you remember the day I asked you what your purpose was in carrying this around?”

 

Annie’s eyes shot up and immediately sunk at the sight of it.

 

“I didn’t think you guys would keep that thing around. But yeah, I remember.”

 

“Do you remember how you lied to me and told me it was a gift from your parents, how you said it was merely a good luck charm?”

 

The traitor’s stare met the dusty floor. All she could feel was shame and she didn’t really know how to answer, so Mikasa continued to speak in her stead.

 

“You told me you hoped you’d never have to use it, from the bottom of your heart. You lied and pretended as if-”

 

“It _wasn’t_ a lie.” Suddenly interrupted Annie. She had certainly been brash before, but this had been the first time she had seriously disrupted Mikasa during one of her angry lectures.

 

Mikasa’s dark eyes dilated and the other woman couldn’t bring herself to face them.

 

“I meant it, I _really_ meant it.” The convict's voice began to falter. “I know what I’ve done is unforgivable, but no part of me actually _wanted_ to take part it any of it. I never wanted to fight for that cause and I never believed in any of Marley’s lies.”

 

“But you **_did_ ** take part in it.” Mikasa’s face came closer, brows furrowed. “You went through with the plan to capture Eren.”

 

“It was nothing against Eren, I _hated_ that it had to be him. I had no idea the one with possession of the Founding Titan…”

 

She finally let her eyes meet Mikasa’s. To her surprise, they seemed less angry than she had anticipated.

 

“...Would be someone I had grown to care about.” Annie blurted out.

 

“Do you really think I’m going to believe you cared about Eren?”

 

“I cared about _all_ of you. I wished that all of you would find jobs _inside_ the walls, I really did. I didn’t want any of you in the line of fire. Eren just happened to be the one we were searching for- it was never anything against him personally.”

 

“Of course. I suppose it was one of those things that ‘must be done no matter what’ am I correct?” Mikasa sounded as if she might be upset again and Annie felt her heart sink.

 

“If I could take it back now, I would. I’m not at all proud in what I’ve done.” The traitor shut her eyes tight as if it pained her to speak of it.

 

“I know you aren’t.”

 

Annie’s eyes snapped back open. Something had shifted in Ackerman’s voice. She _wasn’t_ angry. In fact, there was a look in her eyes that the criminal had never seen before. Somehow, for whatever reason, those icy eyes looked softer.

 

“Annie, I’m going to be completely honest with you. As much as I hate what you have done…” The prisoner trembled as Mikasa’s hand actually met her shoulder.  “I do not hate you.”

 

“I…” She gulped down the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. “...Would never blame you if you did.”

 

“Eren doesn’t even hate you. While we don’t condone your actions, Eren does understand why Reiner went through with what Marley had instructed you three to do. I see the way it torments you now, and I know you aren’t heartless to it.”

 

“When I led those titans to Wall Maria, I had no idea how much blood I would stain my hands with. I’d hoped the Founding Titan would’ve shown itself during the chaos and intervene, but it wasn’t in the possession of the royal family like we had assumed. All I wanted was to weed them out so we could go home.”

 

“Then I have one last question for you.”

 

Mikasa’s grip on her shoulder tightened.

 

“Would you still regret your actions, had you been successful?”

 

“Yeah, I would.” Annie nodded weakly, but sincerely. “As badly as I wanted to go back to my hometown, the guilt I would have brought back with me would still be too much. But I’m prepared to pay the price now.”

 

The grip on her shoulder softened and so did the look on Mikasa’s face.

 

“At least my power will be used to end Marley’s lies, and maybe another child won’t get tangled in this war like I had been.”

 

Mikasa had nearly forgotten their original plan. She had almost put away the thought of Annie’s unavoidable death. Never would she have imagined the criminal would just accept this fate, willing to help her opponent's cause. It had become clearer to her that Leonhart truly had never been on a side to begin with. She really had been just a lost girl, a child soldier who wanted to go back to her family. If there was any passion Mikasa could relate to, it was the love of family.

 

“We will stop that cycle, I promise you.”

 

The captor then picked herself off of the ground and turned her wrist around to examine the bitemark again. She wasn’t really too concerned with it, but the realization that she most likely didn’t have much more time to be around Annie disturbed her more than she would’ve anticipated. She wanted to forget about it.

 

“I should probably wash this off.” She looked back down at her prisoner with that soft look still glossed over her eyes. “And you’re probably due for another shower yourself.”

 

“Fine by me.” The captive’s expression relaxed entirely as she was led out of that awful cell. She practically shivered with relief; she couldn’t believe Mikasa had actually shown her what she believed to be the start of forgiveness. “By the way, it feels like we’ve been doing these a lot more often. Am I really that gross, or is there something else..?”

 

“No, you’re really that gross.”

 

“Oh, I see...”

 

Though despite what Mikasa insisted, she couldn’t keep her hands off Annie. The prisoner didn’t need to be bathed at all. Mikasa just wanted to watch the way her hips bucked just slightly at her touch, how she’d quiver when fingers drug over her entrance. Annie made Mikasa’s blood pump hot. She made her throb and ache, and Mikasa didn’t know what to do about it. This time she spent longer than she ever had stroking Annie’s clit, fascinated at the way it swelled as she drew circles along its surface. Just as she expected, Annie began to grind her hips and Mikasa was sure she heard the softest moan. More than anything, Mikasa had grown to desire the feeling of Annie’s walls clenched against her fingers, but she wasn’t exactly sure how to go about it. They were still enemies, right?

 

“That was…” Annie stumbled all over her words once they had finished drying off.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Really something else.”

 

“Mhhm.” Mikasa merely mumbled in return. Her mind was all over the place. She was unsatisfied and longed for something she didn’t think was right to obtain.

 

But she had also toyed with the idea that maybe it wasn’t wrong either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on a fluffy next chapter if I keep going! And then I'll dive headfirst into that smut


	7. The Day You Gave Me Goosebumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friends were all asleep when I wanted to post this so heads up, this hasn't been proofed over yet. Though any mistakes should hopefully be fixed by tomorrow!

“I’ve kept you out far later than I should have…” Mikasa’s steady voice husked against the night wind. “Hange’s going to wonder if she happens to look in your cell.”

 

Time had seemed to pass by more quickly but Mikasa guessed it had been a few weeks since her deep conversation with the prisoner. Things had certainly changed. Though, there was still a space between them. The Survey Corps member had been sure to place it there.

 

It was after sundown and the cover of soft darkness had crept throughout the Survey Corps station. She had never taken Annie to the showers that late.

 

“She doesn’t usually check up on me once you’ve locked me up for the night.” Annie shrugged under the restraint of her handcuffs. “But we can hurry if you need to.”

 

As usual, Mikasa had drug the traitor by the wrists to take her back and forth, yet her grip was gentler somehow. Something in the prisoner was a bit off too. Annie didn’t follow her lead very well and the captor nearly tripped over her several times as they headed back to the underground.

 

“Annie. Is something wrong?” Inquired Mikasa after she had stopped the two of them in their tracks.

 

“Sorry, yeah. It’s just…” Annie’s gaze slanted upwards into the nearly clear sky. “I haven’t seen the sky at night since before I was taken into custody. I’m getting distracted I guess.”

 

Mikasa’s alert eyes scanned carefully over the other’s wistful expression. She detected no insincerity in her words. Surely being cooped up in a cell with nothing to view but the cavern walls and grimy floor must have felt hopeless. Annie had always looked a little more spirited, a little healthier anytime she had been brought outside for that short walk to the showers. The moment she was chained back up, her eyes fell and her energy dwindled. Each time Mikasa locked her prisoner up, she felt as if she were locking away a piece of Annie’s spirit as well.

 

Perhaps she had gotten too soft after all, but Mikasa knew that giving the criminal a little more time to bask in the light of the moon would do no harm. She had gotten to the point where she cared less and less for the strict rules regarding Leonhart’s imprisonment. Annie wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“So, Hange doesn’t often check up on you, is that correct?” Mikasa leaned in a little closer so that her former comrade would turn to look her in the eye.

 

Mikasa had that soft, warm look spread across her face again. It had become the only thing that would ease the anguish of loneliness Annie had suffered with since her awakening.

 

“No. You’re usually the last person I see.”

 

Much to Annie’s surprise, the hand of her captor had begun to lead her away from the entrance to the underground.

 

“Wait...where are we going??” Annie looked back at her, thoroughly confused.

 

“You haven’t looked too well lately. I figured you could use a walk. Does that sound alright?”

 

“Yes…” Annie was stunned at the other’s generous offer. She wanted to say more but the words only bubbled in her throat.

 

“I’ll take you through a trail the Survey Corps use when they need to cool off. It isn’t long, but it’s heavily wooded and feels secluded. Eren walks through it all the time.”

 

It sounded like a wonderful suggestion to Annie. Any chance to stay out of her cell for even a short period of time sounded wonderful. This time, Mikasa had only grabbed one of her wrists, and it didn’t feel so much like a restraining grip. The soldier’s fingers felt more like they were curled against her, as if they tenderly guided her to the entrance of the trail.

 

The walk started off quiet, though it was a complacent silence. Mikasa hadn’t felt threatened by Annie and vice versa, and the two of them were far from any of the danger outside the walls. They could both relax. The cool air that filled Annie’s lungs felt so clean and smelled so fresh. As they disappeared into the woods, the captive felt as though she had entered another world.

 

The bright light of the full moon still managed to faintly light the path that was enveloped by a thick canopy of towering trees. The sight alone was breathtaking. All of Annie’s senses were tingled. Her sights took in the beauty of the twilight forest, her ears tuned to the sound of the wind toying with the trees. She could practically taste the freedom that came with the deep scent of pine all around her. As for touch...she supposed the feel of Mikasa’s hand against her wrist wasn’t so unpleasant after all. The captor’s palms were soft and sturdy, and though in any situation, Annie felt she could care for herself; there was a vibe Mikasa gave off that made her heart twist unexpectedly. Mikasa may have been her captor, but tonight she held her in a way that felt almost as if she were the prisoner’s protector.

 

After all, she was the only one that showed Annie any kindness. She was the only one that made the Marleyan feel that perhaps she wasn’t so alone after all.

 

Mikasa’s mind had spun in every direction also. The look on Annie’s face broke her heavily beating heart. Her prisoner was so beautiful, and yet so sad. The fact that something this simple could seemingly bring her prisoner a glint of hopefulness in her eyes twisted into Mikasa’s gut like the edge of a blade.

 

“Thank you...” Annie spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. “I honestly thought I’d never see something like this ever again.”

 

This hurt Mikasa even more. Mikasa had always had something to fight for, but Annie had nothing left. The traitor had most definitely accepted the fact that her death was coming. For the first time, the captor actually released her grip.

 

No words could be found. Luckily, something around them provided a convenient subject change. Mikasa had just led the two of them off the path, away into a small clearing. The trail was too short on its own, so if they veered off course it would buy them more time. Annie’s eyes lit up at the sight of tiny, flickering balls of light floating around them. They were something she hadn’t seen in countless years.

 

“What is it?” Questioned Mikasa after Annie had gasped softly.

 

“I’ve never seen a firefly on Paradis.” She abruptly explained while her eyes followed their glow. “I didn’t think you actually had them.”

 

“Really? I saw them frequently growing up.” Mikasa sounded astonished as she took a seat on a recently fallen log.

 

For a short moment, perhaps only a second, Mikasa saw the tiniest curl of Annie’s lips.

 

“I did too. Back on Marley of course.” The convict took a seat next to the other woman. “It’s a bit of a bittersweet memory.”

 

Mikasa looked over at her, then set her sights on the forest floor.

 

“I’m sorry. I know that feeling. I used to catch them all the time, back when I lived in the woods. That was...when my parents were still alive.”

 

Now it was Annie’s turn to look over at the other. Mikasa had always seemed like a strong, emotionally reserved woman, but Annie could tell she was also sentimental and deeply scarred from her past. She understood that pain.

 

“I’m sorry too.” The prisoner broke a short moment of silence. “My memories with these aren’t nearly as tragic.”

 

“That doesn’t mean they don’t matter.”

 

“Yeah...I suppose.” After another moment of silence, Annie decided to provide context to these old memories. “My dad trained me every day, from morning until dusk. I got tired of it, so tired of it. Every day he told me my purpose in life was my mission, that it was the reason I was brought into this world. It became...the only thing I really understood. Life felt like a tunnel, like the only thing that mattered was reaching the end of it, fulfilling my purpose. It felt like nothing else around me would ever amount to anything, so I didn’t make many friends, I didn’t make any other goals. I always felt alone and I always felt lost.

 

And...I felt caged. I had one reason to live and that’s all I would ever be. There were days I trained so hard I thought I wouldn’t be able to pull myself out of bed the next day. Most days after training, I would go right to bed, lie there and ache. But there were some nights where I slipped out of the house without my dad noticing.

 

I’d sneak off to this lake close to my house, and around that area at night, there would always be fireflies. It probably sounds so asinine...and maybe stupid, but looking at them made me feel like...I was being pulled out of that tunnel, even for just a bit. Not everything was about how hard I’d kick, how accurately I’d answer my dad’s questions. They reminded me that the world was so much bigger than that.

 

I’ve always heard the phrase ‘there’s a light at the end of the tunnel’, but I realized that in reality, there’s light all around you on the journey there. Even if they’re only tiny, flickering fireflies. Despite knowing what would happen to me in the future, there were some days I was able to truly...enjoy little things around me- whether it was something as simple as petting a cat, feeling the rain on my skin, or any time I was able to taste a new dessert.”

 

Annie’s eyes met with Mikasa’s yet again, though this time neither of them tore their gaze away from the other. In the light of the moon, Annie’s blue eyes looked deeper, her pupils wider. Her brow was furrowed and Mikasa couldn’t tell what exactly was going through her head. Never had she heard her prisoner speak so much at one time.

 

“I’m sorry that…you don’t get to enjoy those little things anymore.” Mikasa breathed out remorsefully.

 

“But, I do.” Annie breathed deeply with her. “I’ve gotten to each time I’ve had a good moment with you.”

 

Something suddenly rattled in Mikasa’s body. It tingled down her spine and shot back up to her chest, where it stayed. She felt goosebumps over her heated skin.

 

“You’ve done nice things for me.” The prisoner continued when Mikasa’s words failed her again. “It’s not that the other members of the Survey Corps didn’t care for me when we were all together but...you’ve done nice things for me despite knowing all of my secrets, despite having every reason to still hate me. So...thank you.”

 

Annie shortened the gap between their faces and Mikasa saw that her eyes had become misty.

 

“Thank you for giving me some light when all I’ve seen since my capture was darkness.”

 

As if the captor’s thoughts weren’t already confusing enough. Mikasa struggled with what to say next as her heart raced in her chest. She wondered if Annie’s had beaten just as quickly. Once she had caught her breath, she realized there wasn’t much more she had to say. She picked herself up from her seat and stepped over to a particularly large group of fireflies.

 

“The day I moved in with Eren’s family was the day I learned the most important...and difficult lesson that’s shaped who I am.” Mikasa finally spoke up. With ease, she had been able to catch on of the glowing bugs in between her cupped hands. “Annie...this world has built you to be the conflicted person you are today. And this is a cruel world.” Before she finished her statement, she positioned herself in front of Annie and held her hands in front of her. “And yet...so beautiful.”

 

The flickering, golden light escaped through her fingers and reflected off of Mikasa’s warm eyes. Annie’s heart twisted, thudded in her chest. In her captor’s eyes, Annie saw hope. Hope that maybe she wouldn’t die a monster, that perhaps the whole world wouldn’t hate her after all. That possibly, her father wouldn’t be the only one on her side.

 

Annie leaned in closer, but she wasn’t sure what she wanted to do.

 

“It’s getting cold.” Mikasa’s voice reverted back to its serious tone as she opened her palms and set the flickering bug free. She wasn’t sure what she wanted either. “We should head back.”

 

Granted, the cell wasn’t much warmer. But it had gotten late and Mikasa didn’t want to push her luck too far with stretching Hange’s rules. The moment they returned, the soldier helped put Annie in her “sleeping position”, with the pole she was chained to bent to the side. The prisoner’s head lay on the cold, filthy floor, yet she had long gotten used to the feeling.

 

“Good night, Mikasa.” Annie uttered sleepily and closed her eyes.

 

Before Mikasa locked up the cell door, her heart told her to do something else. She had grown tired of watching someone she...perhaps cared about, lay in the dirt. Without giving it too much thought, Mikasa actually removed the beloved scarf from her neck.

 

“Lift up your head for a second.” She softly commanded. Annie’s eyes snapped open in awe as Mikasa fitted her scarf underneath the prisoner’s head. “Is that better?”

 

“Yes, thank you but…” Annie huffed, bewildered. “I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you without that scarf. Are you sure it’s okay?”

 

“I’m going to see you in the morning. I’ll survive that long.” Mikasa brushed it off as she made her way out of the cell and locked it up for the night. “I’ll bring a spare pillow from the station for you tomorrow.”

 

Though, Mikasa did feel a pang of anxiety as she walked down the halls. She pulled at the collar of her uniform as she took in deep breaths. She only went without her scarf when it was too hot out, and without it, she felt so strange.

 

For some reason, Eadric walked down the halls as well, heading for her direction. The assistant raised an eyebrow high and Mikasa mimicked her expression in return.

 

“Gee, you’re sure down here late! Quality time with our prisoner, I presume?” She proceeded to hold up her pointer and middle finger and poke her waving tongue through the space in between. She had a difficult time stopping herself from laughing at her lewd gesture.

 

Mikasa’s eyes narrowed and that death glare returned to strike back.

 

“Ah, hello Eadric. I see you’ve reorganized all that paperwork.” Her eyes shifted to the sight of the thick stack of folders the assistant held in her free hand. “It would be quite a shame if...you had to organize them all over again.”

 

In an instant, Eadric’s throat had gone dry and her eyes widened to nearly three times their normal size. She took a few steps backward before she spun around and broke into a sprint. The hall echoed with the assistant’s shrieks as Mikasa chased her all the way back outside.

 

As for Annie, she felt utterly content with tonight’s events. The scarf wasn’t particularly soft or pleasant in texture, but it smelled strongly of Mikasa. She breathed in deeply and her heart trembled as she drifted off into quite possibly the best sleep she had since her capture.


	8. Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops (warning: angst)
> 
> (This puppy hasn't been fully proofed yet either so I apologize ahead of time for any typos)

The following morning, Mikasa reported to the cell somewhat earlier than usual. Much to her surprise, Annie was already awake, alert, and in an upright position. This was strange, Ackerman was usually the first one to see her.

 

“You’re up early.” The soldier stated curiously as she approached Annie with the pillow she promised wedged underneath her arm.

 

“Ah, good morning.” The prisoner blinked with relatively sleepy looking eyes. Nevertheless, she looked much more rested than usual. “Hange visited earlier, and uh...brought me breakfast.”

 

Her words almost sounded suspicious in a way but Mikasa chose to blow it off. Wordlessly, she trudged up to Annie and swapped the scarf lying on the ground with the pillow she had brought. It was a great relief to have it back, and she twirled it around her neck eagerly with a soft sigh. Despite this, Mikasa was still glad she had lent it.

 

“I gotta say...you almost look like a different person without that scarf.” A chuckle almost rolled off Annie’s tongue. “Again, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without it. Probably only before bed back during training. It must be really special to you.”

 

“Yes. It is.” She adjusted it more neatly against her uniform. “It’s my most prized possession.”

 

Since technically Annie’s morning routine had already been checked off by someone else, Mikasa didn’t really have a reason to stay around.

 

“You never really told anyone why.” The prisoner initiated a new turn to the conversation. While she was truthfully interested in the matter, her intentions were mainly to keep her around for even a little while longer.

 

“I supposed I haven’t.”

 

All kinds of new things had happened over the past few days. Today, it had been the way Mikasa crouched down right in front of her. My, had she gotten so much friendlier.

 

“To me, it was more...a gesture of kindness than it was a gift.” Mikasa lowered her eyes and pulled at the old fabric as she thoughtfully explained. “Eren wrapped it around my neck the day I lost my parents.”

 

“I’m sorry...Mikasa…” Annie’s brows slanted sorrowfully.

 

Mikasa brought her scarf up past her mouth so that it nudged against her nose. It had been so long since that day, yet it still never failed to bring back sore memories. The sentimental value of her scarf wasn’t something she had often discussed, maybe only with Eren or Armin. Months ago, Mikasa would never have dreamed she’d be willing to let Annie into that tight space and open up to her.

 

“They were both gone in an instant, and I was sure I was going to be next.

 That day, Eren came to rescue me. He showed me how to fight so that I could keep on living. From that day on, he taught me how to live, and this scarf...really represents that for me.”

 

She paused again and glanced up into Annie’s eyes briefly. The traitor’s heart soared and ached.

 

“That night I suddenly had no home, no family. It was cold, and Eren took off his scarf and wrapped it around me instead. The moment I put it on, everything felt warmer again.”

 

Mikasa’s fingers trailed all along the rugged, aged fabric. Sure, it looked like nothing special, but it meant more than anyone could imagine.

 

“This scarf reminds of why, and for whom I fight for. It reminds me of what I love and why I live for it. It reminds me of how much Eren, the last of my family, means to me. How much he’ll _always_ mean to me. Without him, I am nothing. Without family, I am nothing.”

It didn’t quite sound like Mikasa was done speaking, yet she did stop abruptly and stayed quiet. Her eyes didn’t meet Annie’s and they remained glued to the floor. She looked a bit sad, perhaps bittersweet.

 

“We always noticed how important Eren was to you. Sometimes...we questioned the nature of it, to be honest. At first, maybe I thought your undying devotion to him was kind of obnoxious…” Annie meant no harm with her words, though Mikasa shot her a very mild version of her death glare.

 

“But I really grew to understand it.” The prisoner carried on. “You’ve always felt it was your duty to protect the family you had left. It’s become a cause you’re more than willing to die for, and I really respect that. I know it doesn’t sound all that great coming from me and my situation, but I get how family can mean everything.”

 

The death glare shifted into something far more lenient. Yes, Annie’s situation wasn’t the best example; it was still touching that she understood.

 

“It’s all I had grown to fight for- getting home to my dad. I just wish now that I had tried a different way.”

 

It was then that Mikasa recalled her first conversation with the prisoner upon being extracted. Back then, she had been absolutely blinded by her anger. While it had been justified at the time, she remembered how she had given her some harsh words before locking her up that night. A prick of guilt festered in her stomach as the words played back in her head.

 

“I’ll never justify your actions, though I will emphasize with your motives.” Mikasa stated firmly. The fact that she was going to actually apologize to the person she once despised dumbfounded her. “Annie. The first day you were locked up…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I was...needlessly cruel in my words. I’m sorry for what I said about your father.”

 

Annie’s eyes lowered and then closed.

 

“I’m sorry for trying to capture Eren. You had every right to be angry with me.”

 

“Saying that...you’d never see your family again was uncalled for of me. If someone had said that to me about Eren, I don’t know what I’d do.”  

 

Then, everything went silent. Annie wasn’t sure how to accept an apology she believed she didn’t deserve.

 

“I hope he’ll forgive me too.” Lightly sighed Annie.

 

“Eren?”

 

“No, my father. I promised him I’d come home and I know now that can never be. I just hope...he won’t be disappointed in me.”

 

“I think that a fairer question would be- do you forgive him for the path he set you on? I wouldn’t exactly say you’re the one who should be apologizing to him.”

 

“I forgave him a long time ago. I had to.” Annie’s voice was controlled but her eyes were nearly wet. “If I didn’t, then I’d truly have nothing to fight for.”

 

“No other family at all?”

 

“No. I guess you could say Bertholdt and Reiner became the closest to family I had outside Marley. If I fought, all of us would be able to go home. Though I had to distance myself from them once we joined the training corps so it wouldn’t raise suspicion. That’s when I suddenly had no one. And uh…now...”

 

Mikasa intervened so Annie wouldn’t have to explain further. It was probably painful to talk about.

 

“I’m sorry about what’s happened to them.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Annie.” Mikasa’s voice sounded glossed over, clear and smooth. A few of her fingers met Annie’s shoulder and the prisoner’s heart began to thud louder. “You never had to be alone. If you had chosen a different path...you wouldn't have felt the need to withdraw from everyone around you. You told me...that you were never one of us, but it didn’t have to be that way. Another thing I learned the day I lost my family and went to go live with Eren, was that while you can lose family...you can build it too."

 

Mikasa's free hand reached to sweep away the hair that had fallen in front of Annie's face. There it remained, cupped to the side of her head while she left Annie with a few more tender words.

 

"You can create family.”  

 

The look in Mikasa's eyes made her seem so approachable and understanding. Annie had begun to wonder what on earth she had done to deserve an ounce of compassion from her.

 

“Wouldn’t you say...it’s too late for someone like me?” Annie exhaled deeply in hopes it would quiet her racing chest.

 

“No." Mikasa leaned in closer. "I wouldn’t say that.”

 

That was the moment the world halted completely. Mikasa was motionless, her hands still resting on Annie’s shoulder and head. The prisoner’s heartbeat had settled into her throat. She felt both numb and on fire, just as she had the night before. This time, she was going to do something about it.

 

This time, Annie knew what she wanted to do.

 

Without warning, before it could even begin to process in Mikasa’s mind, Annie had leaned in and kissed her. The traitor’s eyes shut tight as her lips tugged softly, almost silently. She pulled so hard against the chains that bound her to reach Mikasa that the metal cut into Annie’s skin and her wrists surely bled. She didn’t care. In that moment, all she could feel and care about was Mikasa. As she tasted her lips and breathed in harmony with her, this cruel world truly felt beautiful after all. Everything else vanished around Annie. It was her and Mikasa, against the weight of the world and all who now opposed her. In an instant, she wasn’t alone.

 

But then, something unexpected happened. She felt so united with Mikasa, with her lips between hers, and then she felt her slowly slip away.

 

Mikasa hadn't kissed her back.

 

Mikasa staggered backward and fell onto the grungy prison floor, her eyes wider than Annie had ever seen. Her only reaction had been to pull away and now she sat there, utterly baffled with her prisoner. There was quiet, and then there was only the sound of Mikasa as she scrambled for the cell door and slammed it shut without a single word. Annie’s mouth had dropped open, eyes glued to Mikasa as she ran away. Her heart wrenched in her chest as she watched her disappear.

 

\---------------

 

“Mikasa…! Are you alright??” Gasped Eren as she passed by him on her way to her room in the Survey Corps station.

 

“I’m fine.” She didn’t even turn to face him. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to my room.”

 

“H-Hange wanted to see you,” He stuttered out to her when she didn’t slow down. “I think it was important!”

 

“Tell Hange I’ll be a minute, then.”

 

She locked her door upon arrival and collapsed back-first into the bed. Her eyes met the ceiling, although she felt like her vision was all over the place. Everything raced and nothing felt clear. She took deep, even breaths while she tried to figure this all out. She had _not_ seen this coming, had she?

 

 **_She kissed me. Annie_ ** **_kissed_ ** **_me._ **

 

A kiss meant…feelings, did it not? Romantic feelings at that. A kiss meant that she saw Mikasa not as only her captor and confider, but as someone she had grown an emotional intimacy towards. A kiss changed everything. But what should Mikasa make of all this? She didn’t understand the way she felt. She wasn’t upset, she wasn’t disgusted. She was confused. Thoroughly, completely confused. This wasn’t supposed to happen- not with her prisoner of all people.

 

But, Annie’s lips felt soft and tasted sweet. Mikasa had been attracted to her, had she not? Yet she hesitated. She had to face and accept the truth of everything that was going on.

 

Mikasa shut her eyes, and then opened them hours later after the sun had gone down. In a flash, she was back to the underground, plate in hand as she prepared to feed Annie her nightly rations. Accompanying her was a looming feeling of dread. She had barged out early so suddenly, without a word, and she still didn’t know what she would say to Annie now. The prisoner felt the same way.

 

Both were silent as Mikasa attempted to feed Annie. But as she held the spoon up to the captive's lips, she was given no physical response.

 

“I’m...not hungry.” Annie muttered solemnly with her eyes downcast.

 

Mikasa didn’t even have a reply for even something as simple as that. She gave Annie the slightest nod of her head before she arranged the prisoner into her sleeping position for the night. She figured there wasn’t much else she could do here, not while her thoughts were all over the place and made no sense.

 

Mikasa was careful to make sure Annie’s head met the pillow as she lowered the pole. Here, her convict’s eyes finally met hers for the first time during this visit. Annie’s eyes looked more sullen than the ever had before, the rich blue now a lifeless gray. Any spark, any twinge of hope they once held was now gone. Her eyes asked a thousand silent questions, and she looked desperately into Mikasa’s for answers, any answer at all. Though she was met with nothing. Mikasa didn’t give her a single word, a single expression to explain her feelings at all. Her captor looked as stiff as the day she had exited the crystal. When she had finished settling Annie down, she turned and walked out to leave for the night. The cell door was locked and Mikasa was about to leave the room before Annie’s dreary voice stopped her.

 

“Mikasa...I’m sorry.”

 

The Survey Corps member froze, but did not turn to face her.

 

“I’m sorry...” She repeated. “I guess I was mistaken.”

 

Mikasa’s face was firm despite the pain colliding inside her. She was still speechless. All she could think to do was leave- shut the door and leave Annie in the pitch black of her lonely cell.

 

She continued to be silent until she was long gone. Footsteps were suddenly heard approaching her as she made her way down the hall. This time, it wasn’t Eadric.

 

“Ah- Mikasa! There you are. I was looking for you earlier.” Hange dashed over to her and walked alongside her.

 

“Yes, Eren did mention you wanted to talk to me.” Mikasa replied indifferently.

 

“So...I’ve got some news. Exciting for me, perhaps a bit nerve-wracking for you. Tomorrow's going to be the big day!”

 

“What big day?”

 

“We’re injecting you tomorrow, silly. We’ll all be calling you the Female-Type Titan from now on! Isn’t that great?? We’ll do the first few tests tomorrow once you’ve transformed.”

 

Mikasa’s heart stopped altogether and so did her body. She glared at the commander with a terrified look sprawled across her face.

 

“You’re executing her...tomorrow?”

 

“It’s been months since we started interrogating her and we haven’t really extracted anything useful in a while. I think we’re done here. Who knows when Marleyan forces could strike? In the meantime, you should get used to your titan-shifter form.”

 

“Are you sure there’s nothing else to be done with her beforehand??” Mikasa did her best to hide the panic in her tone. “Any information we could use at all?”

 

“I’m afraid not. The plans have already been settled. I went to Annie’s cell myself this morning to bring her the news so even she knows it’s coming.”

 

Mikasa’s stomach dropped and her throat tightened. Annie _knew_. All that time today, she had known. The prisoner had known she was out of time and had kissed Mikasa while she still had the chance- and what had her former teammate done in return?

 

“I…” Mikasa grasped at her scarf as if it had become hard to breathe.

 

“Let’s go, I’m going to lock this place up for tonight.” Hange motioned for her to follow. “We’ll take a few final requests from Annie tomorrow, and then we’ll inject you.” The commander had tried unsuccessfully to hide her enthusiasm. “This is...so... _exciting!_ ”

 

Today’s events had been a whirlwind. Throughout the night, Mikasa tossed and turned, thinking through her actions and what would happen in the future. She felt sick, feverish.

 

From down below, Annie lay in a pool of tears. The fact that Mikasa had told her it wasn't too late tore her to pieces-

 

When clearly it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise cute things are in store after this! It'll get much better for Annie from here


	9. The World is Not Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more angst I promise!!  
> (I'm not satisfied with the way this turned out so- super sorry in advance if the dialogue is boring, this was a tad rushed because I didn't like leaving this on a sad note)

That night, Annie experienced an onslaught of dreams. She dreamed of Reiner, of Bertholdt and Marcel. She dreamed of Marco, the allies she had betrayed. She dreamed of Mikasa. And lastly and most vividly, she dreamed of her father.

 

“Annie...what I did was wrong…”

 

The way her father had gotten on his knees and grasped her by the shoulders before she departed on her mission had become something she dreamed of regularly.

 

“I’m not going to ask you to forgive me, after all that’s happened, but...there’s one thing...just one thing I want to ask of you.” His head was hung in shame, distress. “I don’t care if you make the entire world your enemy. Even if every other creature alive comes to hate you…”

 

Her father had always been such a strict, reserved man. But on this day, she had seen tears in his eyes.

 

“Your father will always be on your side.”

 

Back then, perhaps she was too young to understand the connotations behind everything he had told her. Perhaps she couldn’t fathom the feeling of having the hatred of the world plastered on her shoulders.

 

“So please...promise me…

That you’ll come back.”

 

\------------

 

Annie opened her eyelids slowly when she heard her cell door swing open. Usually waking up to dreams like that would hurt immensely. This morning however, the prisoner could hardly feel a thing.

 

“Don’t mind me too much.” It was Eadric who had stepped into her cell this time. “Hange walked past your cell earlier and mentioned there was a dead rat in there so...here’s the hygiene lady to clean it up.”

 

Annie’s eyes darted to the side of the cell where one of the rats that had kept her company had probably died sometime in the night.

 

“This wasn’t one of the ones you named, was it?” The assistant asked as she scooped up the corpse with a towel.

 

“Yeah…” Annie murmured. “That was Bertholdt. He had been acting sickly for the past few days but...uh…”

 

Eadric was nearly as skilled at cleaning as Levi. She made sure to carefully sanitize the area before taking her leave to dispose of it.

 

“Eadric?” Annie’s meek sounding voice stopped her.

 

“Mmmhm?” Eadric twisted her head to look behind herself curiously.

 

“This is going to sound ridiculous, but, would you mind burying him?”

 

To Eadric, it did sound a bit ridiculous. But then again, the assistant was oblivious to the fate of the original Bertholdt. This was the prisoner’s last day and Hange _did_ mention they might as well grant her some final requests, so why not.

 

“Yeah- I’ll see what I can do.”

 

Annie’s head lowered and her hair fell over her face as she watched him be hauled off.

 

“Goodbye Bertl…” She whispered.

 

“Oh wait…” Though she had not heard, Eadric spun around when she remembered one last thing. “I almost forgot. Obviously, this is the perfect time to talk about food so...do you have any last meal requests? Hange said we’d let you pick pretty much anything.”

 

Annie had a sweet tooth, yes, but on this day the _last_ thing she could think or care about was food.

 

“I’ll pass on that.” She frowned. “Though, if I may request something...could I leave behind a letter to my father?”

 

The assistant was practical but she was far from heartless. She looked at the prisoner with a spark of empathy as half of her mouth tugged to the side.

 

“You realize that’ll probably never reach him, right?”

 

“Yeah.” The prisoner nearly cringed at that reality. “But just in case...any of you ever get back to Marley and run into a man named Mr. Leonhart. This would be my final request.”

 

She couldn’t deny something like that. Eadric hadn’t bonded with Annie nearly as long as Mikasa had. Even with much less time, she had also grown to see she wasn’t nearly the monster she had been made out to be.

 

Eadric returned an hour later or so, pen and paper in hand. Hange had planned on having everything done early, so she knew there wasn’t much time left. She plopped herself in front of the prisoner and prepared to jot down her words at lightning speed.

 

“Sorry, I think Hange might show up at any time. So if we could make this quick…”

 

“Yeah…” Annie’s voice trailed off weakly. Even though she had months to prepare for this day, she wasn’t exactly sure what words she should even leave behind for her father. “I guess start with just... ‘Dad-’”

 

The assistant flipped through her notes and began to scribble loudly, almost in an exaggerated manner.

 

“If you ever get this letter...it means I’m long gone.”

 

Eadric didn’t think much about what she wrote down. She did her best to dissociate, to remove herself from the reality that they were going to end the life of someone who at this point seemed far more broken than dangerous.

 

“Before I left...you told me you wouldn’t ask me to forgive you, but I need you to know that I have.”

 

Though, this dissociation was difficult. Annie was so young, after all, and Eadric was well aware that Mikasa had held some sort of special feelings for her. None of this, in any way, felt right.

 

“I know what you meant now. Even if the world is against me, I know you’re still on my side. And I’m sorry that…”

 

Eadric caught up to her words and her pen sat on the paper. She waited for Annie to continue, but instead she heard her breath increase dramatically. Was she hyperventilating? No...she had started to cry. The assistant couldn't stop herself from peering up at the sound of it. She could tell the prisoner was trying to subdue her emotions as her shoulders heaved slightly to the rhythm of her breath. God, this was hard to watch.

 

“...I couldn’t keep my promise.” She finally blubbered out.

 

The assistant definitely felt sorry for her, despite all she had done. She sort of wished Mikasa was at least here for some kind of final goodbye. Earlier, Mikasa had mentioned she didn’t think she had the heart to see Annie now. In the state she was in, it was easy to see why.

 

Hange then made her untimely entrance, with Mikasa, Eren and Floch by her side. Eadric jumped to her feet in a daze. She had expected them soon but that quite _that_ soon.

 

“C-commander Hange!” She clumsily saluted the commander as she gathered up her papers. “I was just taking a final request from our prisoner.”

 

“Finished?” Hange replied with a dumb grin all over her face. “I’m too excited about this to wait any longer. If we get this done now, I’ll have the entire rest of the day to begin studying! Isn’t this fantastic??”

 

From in between the strands of hair that hung over Annie’s face, the prisoner could see Mikasa standing right next to Eren with her expression still as blank as ever. It hurt so badly to know she wasn’t even to be given a final moment with her.

 

“I…” Eadric blinked stupidly and turned to face the captive to clarify. “Was there anything else you wanted me to write or…”

 

“That’s fine.” Annie answered callously. She didn’t have any more room in her heart to spare for more pain.

 

“Right…” The assistant showed herself out the cell door and gestured for Hange to enter in her stead. “It’s all you then, commander.”

 

“No no-” Hange waved an index finger and pushed Mikasa inside instead. “It’s all Mikasa. I’ve got the serum right here!” She raised the case in the air high and proudly. “Let me just lock the door and we can get right to it! We don’t want Mikasa’s pure titan snacking on any of us along the way.”

 

Every noise she heard in the cell plucked at Mikasa’s nerves mercilessly. The sound of Hange locking the door caused her stomach to lurch. It was happening so fast, so unbelievably fast. She turned an eye backward to meet Eren, who seemed more than uncomfortable with the situation.

 

“I’m actually...going to wait outside.” Eren breathed harshly as he darted for the exit. Clearly, he didn’t want to see this.

 

“Are you serious??” Grumbled Floch. He always had an inconsiderate attitude and certainly had no sympathetic feelings for the traitor.  “This bitch had it coming- she killed all of Levi’s squad for crying out loud!”

 

Eren ignored his grumblings and darted out of the room, far out of earshot. From the look on Eadric’s face, she didn’t look too excited either. Then there was Hange, who looked as if she were on the verge of wetting herself.

 

“Okay okay! Are we ready now??” Hange flipped open the case and picked up the syringe. “Whenever you’re ready, just hand me your arm!”

 

This is what had to happen, right? This was what Mikasa knew was going to happen for months now. After all, she had _agreed_ to do it the day Annie had been extracted. Why did everything feel so awful?

 

“Would you hold onto this for me?” Mikasa coldly handed Hange her scarf, knowing if she transformed into a pure titan while wearing it, it would be destroyed in the process.

 

“Got it!” The commander happily threw it over her shoulder. “Now give me your arm! Gimme!”

 

Mikasa held her breath as she poked her arm between the bars of the cell. Her heart halted as the commander held it in place, preparing the injection.

 

**_This is how it has to be. This is how it HAS to be._ **

 

But she was wrong, wasn’t she? She had used all her willpower to avoid looking at Annie, though this was the last time she’d be able to look at her. The sight was horrific. Not only had the prisoner not uttered a single word to plead for mercy, she didn’t physically resist in the slightest either. She lay on her knees, chained tightly to the pole. Her eyes were closed and Mikasa was sure she saw tears streaming down her face.

 

What was it again? Hadn't Annie told her that the good moments they got gotten to share together had given her a ray of hope in such a dark time? Didn't this matter, at all? Of course it did. After all, her prisoner hadn't been the only one who often felt lonely. Why on earth would Mikasa throw this away? She had finally met someone who had seemed to understand her more than many of her other comrades, despite knowing them for so much longer. She wouldn't deny it to herself any longer that Annie wasn't a horrible person. She knew she didn't hate her...or even  _dislike_ her.

 

In that instant, Mikasa knew only one thing. She _cared_ about the traitor she once despised.

 

**_This is not how it has to be._ **

 

The syringe met Mikasa’s skin before she knew it and penetrated the exterior. Before Hange could push the top to inject the fluid, Mikasa's arm jerked away. The commander’s face went from childlike-wonder to complete and utter distress, while Annie’s lifeless expression went to wide-eyed and astonished.

 

“HUUHHHH???” Hange couldn’t help but shriek a little, as her anticipation had been thrown out the window. “Keep still! Are you afraid of needles or something??”

 

“Hange.” Mikasa twirled around to face her. Although she felt her heart was about to pound out of her chest, she spoke calmly. Now all she had to do was bullshit something through her teeth. “You were really...last minute in all of this. I know this was the plan, but you need to give me more of a heads up.”

 

“WHAAA?” She shrieked a second time, this time in unison with Eadric as well.

 

“You’re asking a lot of me, you realize this, yes? Once I take this power, it reduces my lifespan to another mere thirteen years. Do I not have the right to think this over more thoroughly?”

 

Hange was absolutely confused. The Survey Corps Member had plenty of time to think this through, and now she had gotten cold feet suddenly? It seemed odd, especially for someone like Mikasa, who was never afraid of anything.

 

“I….suppose but…”

 

“I’ll let you know how I feel in a week or so.” Mikasa paid her objection no mind as she went right over to the prisoner to unhinge her from the pole and stand her up.

 

“Mikasa…?” Annie hadn’t quite caught on to what was going on either. She didn’t look devastated or broken anymore- just confused. She had been ready for this, ready to accept her fate, so what had been the holdup? Why had Mikasa seemingly spared her life?

 

“Now...if you’ll excuse us.” The captor took Annie by her wrists and led her outside the cell. “I’m very behind on my duties as jailor today.”

 

Hange’s mouth hung wide open as Mikasa plucked her scarf from the commander’s shoulder and fastened it back around her neck. Then, she kindly took her leave, with Annie at her heels.

 

\------------------------

 

Annie had no idea what to think, to say or even ask. Mikasa didn’t say a single word on the way to the Survey Corps station. Was it time for another shower? No, once her captor had peered inside the stalls and heard several voices from inside, she shut the door and continued down the hall. Now Annie really had no idea what was going on.

 

“What is it?” Questioned the prisoner with a raised eyebrow as they stopped in front of a janitor’s closet.

 

Mikasa looked to her left, and then to the right. Not a soul was in sight.

 

“Get inside.” She demanded quietly. She didn’t sound angry, perhaps something else?

 

The traitor supposed this day couldn’t get much more puzzling, so she obeyed and stood in the darkness of the closet that happened to be conveniently large enough for the two of them. She watched with her brows still arched as Mikasa took a few final glances before she too stepped inside, shutting the door carefully behind her.

 

“What are we-”

 

Annie had no time to finish her sentence before Mikasa’s lips crashed into hers. She was startled at this twist of events, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to miss out. The prisoner pressed her lips against the other’s as hard as she could, gasping out deeply each time they parted.

 

“I’m not going to let you die.” Mikasa’s hot breath washed over Annie’s neck as she reached down below towards her cuffs.

 

This was the moment that truly showed Annie how much her captor had grown to trust her. Without explaining, Mikasa had unlocked her cuffs and let them drop to the ground. The Survey Corps member was highly aware that this move could’ve cost Mikasa her life. This was still a risk she needed to take. She knew what she wanted.

 

She wanted Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is gonna be ALL graphic sex and I have...kind of a **surprise** planned for it. It might be a bad idea- but we'll see! I'm working on it right now so hopefully the wait won't be too long


	10. A Kiss Has Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So I did promise something...interesting for the first sex scene so- here it goes! Basically, this is going to kind of be like "pick your porn" to a degree. 
> 
> This Ao3 link will take you to the alternate version of this chapter, where Mikasa has a dick. If you'd much rather *not* read about Mikasa having a dick, scroll on down for the original version!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840591/chapters/34350509

The risk Mikasa had taken proved to pay off as she felt Annie’s steady hands reach around her neck to pull the kiss in tighter, deeper. Mikasa shut her eyes tightly as her lips tugged at her prisoners over and over again. The kiss became warmer, needier each time it broke. She was sure of it; this is what she really wanted.

 

“Annie.” There was that serious, yet warm tone in her voice once again. She pressed her lips into the prisoner’s once more and released her lips with the tiniest sound. “I want you.”

 

Annie nearly whimpered in return. Mikasa had acted so quickly, with her fingers now at the button of her pants. They had only skimmed the surface for so long, and it was hard to think that it was finally time to take things all the way.

 

“I want you too…” She whispered against her ear while she helped her captor undress her. Unfortunately, they wouldn’t be able to take their time. The closet had no lock and it was impossible to predict when someone might want to enter.

 

They stripped each other down as quickly as they could and Annie didn’t have much time to process it all before she felt a thumb glide across her clit. Her breath staggered into Mikasa’s ear as circles were drawn across its slickening surface.

 

“How badly do you want me?” Mikasa used a tone of voice her prisoner had never heard. It was deep, husky and demanding. Annie helplessly bucked her hips as her lover wet her fingers with her own release and began to stroke harder.

 

“God...don’t play this game with me, Ackerman.” Annie groaned and tugged at her raven-black hair. It wasn’t surprising that her former comrade would be the one to take the reigns.

 

With her free hand, Mikasa started to brush her fingers against Annie’s inner thighs, where she squeezed against the muscle occasionally. She didn’t increase the speed at which she rubbed the other’s clit despite how Annie’s hips rocked each time it was touched just right. Stubbornly, Mikasa awaited her reply.

 

“It was a simple question.” Mikasa huffed against her ear. This time she let one of her fingers toy around the folds near her entrance. It was incredibly wet and slick.

 

“Mikasa….god….” She gasped as the finger swept over her entrance faintly. Mikasa hadn’t had to do much to make her feel this needy.

 

The captor herself throbbed and found herself as impatient as ever. Curiosity and desire fogged over any second thoughts. She wanted to feel Annie’s walls clench and waver around her fingers, more than anything. Once her prisoner was plenty wet, she allowed one finger to slide itself in.

 

“M...Mikasa...” Annie breathed sharply again and united their lips several more times.

 

Mikasa could feel Annie’s lips tug more harshly the further she let her finger in. The prisoner brushed her tongue against the other’s as Mikasa added another. When they were both inside however, she froze.

 

Annie ached around Mikasa. Her clit throbbed and her wetness ran down the palm of her hand. Mikasa’s fingers felt so soft and strong, slender and skillful. Never had the captive felt more ready to climax in another person's presence- so what was Mikasa waiting for?

 

“How badly?” Annie could practically feel the taller woman’s smirk as she taunted her.

 

“I _know_ you’re a virgin.” The prisoner gritted her teeth together. “There’s no reason for you to act all high and….” This time she groaned uncontrollably as she felt the fingers inside her shift slightly.

 

“Yes…” Mikasa’s tone of voice was rather dove-like, in a haughty sort of way. “But you are too.”

 

“ _Fuck_ you.” Annie shivered while she felt fingers slide themselves out.

 

“How badly do you want to?”

 

_You are the WORST._

 

Mikasa’s fingers rested right against her hole, ready to plunge in at her command. She was not going to give in unless she knew she was the one in control.

 

“I want you…” Annie sighed and gripped into the captor’s back. “So... _so_ bad.”

 

She could prod and tease as much as she wanted, but Mikasa knew they were on borrowed time. With that, she thrust both fingers deep into Annie, being sure to curl them on their way back out. She felt Annie lean into her as her breath quickly rose.

 

“M-Mikasa... _fuck_ … _oh_ …” The prisoner murmured and gasped with her face pressed against Mikasa’s shoulder.

 

Annie was hot, wet, and incredibly tight around Mikasa’s digits. This was the first time the Survey Corp’s member had ever felt the inside of a woman’s body, and it was heavenly. The glisten and heavy scent of Annie’s release tempted Mikasa to bring her head down for a moment to lick along her fingers, right against her folds. Annie cried out at this silky contact while she continued to grind her hips. It was a taste Mikasa couldn’t describe, but it was lovely nonetheless. She brought her tongue against her a few more times before she leaned up to capture her lips in another sloppy kiss.

 

Annie had never been touched like this before. Perhaps, it was due to the excitement and rush of her first time, but a few minutes passed and she knew she was already close. Mikasa had already figured out how to rub the prisoner’s clit while still pumping in and out of her at the same time. She already knew how to kiss her _just_ right so that Annie wanted so much more. Mikasa wet her free fingers with her tongue and began to lightly swirl around the smaller woman’s hardened nipples.

 

“Mikasa...I-” Desperation bled through her voice.

 

This could only drive Mikasa to slip in and out of her faster. She pressed hard against her walls and started to kiss her neck while Annie’s moans became louder. All Mikasa could hear was the sound of their flesh slipping against one another, all she could feel was the walls around her tremble, and all she could see was Annie’s eyes glued tight, her lips caught between her teeth.

 

Annie suddenly moaned sharply, without warning, and Mikasa felt the walls around her squeeze and quiver. Wetness streamed out, but it was thicker, stickier. The prisoner had clasped her and Mikasa's lips together to stop herself from crying out any louder. Mikasa felt her breath hitch against hers as she rode her hips against the flow of her climax. Then she went limp against her shoulder.

 

“Fuck…” Annie panted with great difficulty while she composed herself.

 

Humid air had filled the tight closet and they both had broken into a feverish sweat. Being so sweaty had never felt so good.

 

“My turn already?” If that wasn’t arrogance, Annie didn’t know what was.

 

The captive flared her nostrils at Mikasa. What a little shit.

 

“Yes...it’s your turn.” With a roll of her eyes, Annie brought herself to her knees and eyed Mikasa’s own dripping center. “What do you think you’d like?”

 

Anticipation had driven the taller woman wild and she could only stroke her own thighs as she waited for her lover to make her first move.

 

“I’m not sure. What are you offering?”

 

“Well..” Annie leaned in closer between the other’s legs. “I’ve heard...it feels even better when you use your mouth.”

 

Mikasa’s heart soared and her clit pounded at the sound of something so salacious. But who was she to say no?

 

“Yeah? Then do it.” Mikasa smirked every-so-subtly to hide the fact that she was really quite flustered. “Impress me.”

 

As Annie rolled her eyes a second time, her captor noticed the red across her cheeks. During training, Leonhart had always been the quieter, more reserved member. In reality, she was shy- very shy. It wasn’t shocking that she seemed mostly okay to submit to her peer.

 

Though the closet was small, Mikasa had enough room to prop a leg up on one of the crates so her lover had clear access to everything between her legs. There she waited eagerly as Annie began to stroke her inner thighs.

 

“I’ve never done something like this before…” Annie’s voice trailed off almost nervously. “So don’t get upset if I’m terrible.”

 

Mikasa expected her to get right into it, but Annie spent more time than she would’ve liked tending to her thighs. She sucked and nibbled at them lightly, slowing bringing her mouth higher. Before she could reach her center, she leaned up to meet her lips against Mikasa’s strong abdomen.

 

“Are you trying to tease me?” Mikasa grunted and started to toy with Annie’s damp hair.

 

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” She whispered huskily and trailed her tongue along her lover’s toned abs. She flicked along her navel and kissed deeply against the tight muscle. “You’re so beautiful, you know.”

 

The captor looked down into Annie’s eyes, to which she quickly looked away, her face flushed all the way to her ears. Admittedly, shy Annie was pretty adorable.

 

“So are you.” She spoke impatiently and played with her fair hair faster. Her clit hadn’t stopped throbbing at the excitement of her tongue against her belly. “Don’t get too distracted, now.”

 

It wasn’t so much Annie was distracted. She was pretty nervous. Though, she had to remind herself there wasn’t a ton of time. She brought her head down, back in front of Mikasa’s glossy center. She took a deep breath and grasped her fingers against either thigh. She brushed along the skin gently, sending a fresh wave of goosebumps along the ridge of Mikasa’s spine.

 

Then, Annie broadened her tongue and drug it slowly, delicately across Mikasa's warm, wet folds, all the way up to her swollen clit. Immediately, Mikasa arched her back and twisted Annie’s hair more roughly.

 

“Oh god…” Mikasa groaned. “That’s really nice.”

 

Annie’s tongue was fiery hot and slicker than she could’ve imagined. It flicked skillfully against her pulsing clit, leaving a thick trail of saliva in its wake. Mikasa’s hips jerked wildly at this touch. Her hot breath and satin-like lips were a dream come true.

 

After making sure her clit was soaked, Annie drug her soft, smooth lips up and down its surface and kissed down quietly. For a first timer, she sure did have a grasp on what areas would be the most sensitive. Very carefully, she flicked against Mikasa’s bulb and earned a slight gasp. Judging by the excited bucking of Mikasa’s hips, maybe Annie wasn’t too terrible at this after all.

 

“How's that?” Annie looked up hesitantly to lock gazes with her lover. Arousal and humiliation caused her face to retain that bright red.

 

“Very, very good.” The sound of Mikasa’s praise was music to her ears. “I bet it would feel even more incredible if you started sucking.”

 

The desire to please the one she had grown such a fondness for made Annie’s center ache all over again. With fire in her belly, she began to toy at Mikasa’s tender folds. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she sucked passionately, being sure to replace any wetness she swallowed with wetness from her mouth.

 

The sucking was wet, sloppy and loud and Mikasa could hardly handle it. Her breathing skyrocketed and all she could think to do was pull hard at Annie’s hair and moan her name. Annie trailed her tongue all in between her folds, then made her way back to her clit. Now, she was determined to make Mikasa pop. The taste of her cum was probably to die for.

 

“Mikasa…” Annie took her clit between her lips and swirled her tongue around it. “I love the way you taste. Please give me more…”

 

“Keep this up and you’ll get plenty more.” Her captor threw her head back when Annie went back to her work.

 

Again, they didn’t have all the time in the world, they both knew this. Mikasa kept squeezing her eyes shut to focus completely on the sensation of Annie’s broiling mouth, yet she couldn’t resist looking her in the eye while Annie’s lips were entirely enveloped around Mikasa’s most intimate region. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

 

The feeling was mutual. The sight and sound of Mikasa grinding and moaning softly made Annie’s head utterly dizzy with her desires. She knew her captor’s taste would be something she’d grow to crave on a regular basis.

 

The feelings, the sights, the sounds- they had all grown to be far too much for Mikasa to take. Annie continued to suck and delve her tongue across her entrance while her hands wandered along to Mikasa’s hips, where she brushed up and down. There was certainly something else she could do to bring Mikasa over that edge, perhaps an unexpected sensation.

 

After grasping her captor’s ass tightly, gripping hard into the strong muscle, Annie let herself moan deeply into Mikasa’s center.

 

“Y-yes... _Annie_.” The taller woman’s jaw dropped as she inhaled sharply. The vibrations of her lover’s clear voice send shivers down her back. It felt better than anything so far.

 

Mikasa’s sharpening, heaving moans motivated Annie to lick and suck faster. She swirled her tongue around her clit a few more times, then sucked down hard and groaned into her again. It wouldn’t be too much longer now if she could keep up the pace.

 

Annie’s lover had melted into her mouth, wetness covered the lower of her face. She loved it. She absolutely loved it. It made her ache- the knowledge that she had utter control of Mikasa’s pleasure between her lips, and she was going to take advantage of that. Mikasa’s entrance had begun to drip, as if begging for her attention. Here, Annie placed her lips and resumed sucking while she let her nose rub hard into Mikasa’s clit at the same time.

 

It would be this combination that would lead to Mikasa’s downfall.

 

She moaned, she pulled tightly at Mikasa’s folds with her lips, and in return her captor cupped at her own breasts and clamped hard against her lower lip. Mikasa could feel something strange, something inside her body come closer and closer. Something was coming- and fast at that.

 

“Annie I think I’m….”

 

Mikasa thrust her hips forward with one final cry as she felt a rush of cum burst from her entrance, right into her lover’s hungry mouth. She continued to gasp and whine out her name as her orgasm split throughout her body. It was so powerful, so overwhelming and unlike anything she had ever felt before.

 

“I’m coming!” She cried out. “ _Annie!_ ”

 

Every last drop entered the prisoner’s mouth and happily, she swallowed it entirely. Mikasa arched her back far this time, before collapsing back against the wall. At this moment, she supposed this was what complete satisfaction felt like.

 

Thankfully, there was nothing but quiet from down the hall. The two of them gave each other a good moment to catch their breath before letting their lips meet again.

 

“Good?” Annie’s lips curled as she nuzzled happily into her lover’s dampened neck.

 

“Almost like you weren’t a virgin, I’ll say.” Though it didn't sound like it, Mikasa was clearly joking.

 

“Oh? And how does it feel to know I’ve taken yours?”

 

“I haven’t lost my virginity because I never lose.” Still, it was a joke. But Mikasa _never_ really sounded like she was joking. It was completely deadpan.

 

“Shut up.” Annie pushed at her and held back the giggle in her throat. “Tell Hange I’m fine with her injecting you now.”

 

“Oh, you stop that.” Mikasa growled gently and met her lips against Annie’s well-defined collarbone. “I can’t even begin to tell you how relieved I am that you’re still here...with me.”

 

The two of them breathed in harmony as their lips kept meeting repeatedly, in the steaming hot air of the dark room.

 

“Just kiss me.”


	11. Dear to My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a week after the previous chapter!

“What do you like about me?”

 

The sound of Annie’s question snapped Mikasa out of the trance she had been caught up in. They had returned to the quiet forest clearing where the two of them had first bonded so they could relax in the soft grass and bathe in the spring sunset before returning to the cell for the day.

 

Annie lay with her head rested on Mikasa’s lap and affectionately looked up into her dark, sleepy eyes. The blue in Annie’s sparkled back at her, as luminous as the crystal that had once been her prison.

 

“...Like about you?” Mikasa sounded a little confused as she brushed aside a few strands of Annie’s bangs from out of her face. “Well, I suppose I’ve always admired your fighting style. You were also always very accurate with a blade. Not to mention-”

 

“I mean what do you  _like_ about me, moron.” She swatted Mikasa’s hand away as she interrupted with a muffled giggle. “Like in a...  _feelings_ sort of way.”

 

“Oh-!” Suddenly it clicked. “Oh, you mean  _that._ Well…”

 

Mikasa blinked at her several times in a way Annie thought made her look like a deer in the headlights.

 

“I suppose you could say I like how...you pretend to be a loner yet you’re actually quite clingy.”

 

“Me??” Annie nearly spat. “Clingy?? I’m far from clingy, Ackerman.”

 

“Is that so?” Mikasa flicked her thumb across Annie’s forehead; the tone of her voice was undoubtedly suspicious. “Then why have I heard from Eadric that every time she comes into your cell, you keep asking her when I’m coming to see you? Or the way your face lights up anytime I do? What about that sad little look on your face each time I have to leave?”

 

“Pft. Eadric’s full of shit; you know that.” Annie frowned and patted away Mikasa’s hand once more.

 

“I suppose that’s true….” Mikasa’s voice trailed off. She tugged at her lower lip as she turned her face away, deep in thought before continuing. “By the way...they’re….restationing me and Eren within Wall Sina. I don’t know exactly when I’ll see you next...perhaps a week or more.”

 

“What???” Suddenly the prisoner bolted up, her eyes wide with fear. She looked undoubtedly terrified and obviously didn’t see how Mikasa was merely teasing her until the Survey Corps member began to crack up.

 

“Ah yes...not clingy at all, Annie.”

 

“I’m  _not_ clingy.” She denied, though clearly she had grown deeply attached to her captor. “I just...can’t handle the idea of losing you, okay? I really like you.”

 

Mikasa offered her an affectionate smile and pulled her back down to her lap. She let her lips meet Annie’s forehead as a silent little promise that she would stay on her side.

 

“And what is it that you like about me?” She asked between two tiny forehead kisses.

 

“A better question would be- what don’t I like about you?” Annie then stopped dead in her train of thought and corrected herself. “Actually, I take that back. You can be pretty bossy, not to mention sort of a goody-two-shoes.” She scratched her head and Mikasa knew that meant more insults were on their way. “And the way you constantly go on about Eren is really-”

 

“Okay, enough.” Mikasa clutched either side of Annie’s face and peered down at her with the best death glare she could offer.

 

“You’re beautiful.” The captive gasped out while her cheeks started to flush pink. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Mikasa.”

 

The face of her captor changed color right along with her and the hold on Annie’s face loosened. Mikasa had been told she was beautiful before, but there was just...something about the way her former comrade said it that made her feel lightheaded.

 

“Of course...not only that- you’re an incredible human being.” Annie wasn’t nearly finished praising her. She lifted several fingers to brush against Mikasa’s shapely chin. “You’re hard-headed and focused. Family means everything to you. Sure, you can be harsh...but gentle too…and I really like that.”

 

“Annie…” Mikasa muttered breathlessly as she leaned in and pressed her lips against one of Annie’s temples.

 

“I used to think to myself that, if perhaps I were to find someone else...that maybe this meaningless world wouldn’t be so bad after all.”

 

Annie took a deep breath and flicked the tips of her fingers against Mikasa’s ear. This was another one of those moments where for once, she had a lot to say.

 

“That’s why what you told me really stuck with me, because the world truly is a cruel place.” Annie continued. “But maybe, just maybe, with someone else...it can be beautiful too. And I don’t want to stop sharing that beautiful world with you.”

 

Perhaps Mikasa found herself at a loss for words, because she could only bring herself to respond with the needy touch of her lips against Annie’s. As her lips tugged roughly, she could feel her prisoner whimper from underneath her.

 

“I will keep sharing this beautiful world with you.” The kiss broke and Mikasa breathed into her ear.

 

“With whatever time I have left.”

 

Abruptly, Mikasa shot her a disapproving look. What in the world did she mean by that?

 

“Mikasa…” Annie explained when she could tell her captor was thoroughly confused. “As grateful as I am for you stopping my execution last week, it was only postponed. You know that.”

 

How could she have forgotten? Mikasa must have carefully tucked the thought away and drowned herself in Annie’s affections instead.

 

“It’s not going to happen. I already told you; I’m not going to let you die.” Mikasa sternly insisted and sat upright. “I’m going to protect you, no matter what.”

 

“How...exactly do you expect to do that?” She sounded unconvinced as she braced herself upwards on her elbows. “They want my power and frankly, I don’t blame them.”

 

“I’ll talk to Hange about it. They’ll listen to me.”

 

“Listen to you?” Annie let out an exasperated grunt. “I’m a criminal, Ackerman. There’s no way any of the Survey Corps will ever be able to trust me again. If anything, you trying to defend me is going to upset them.”

 

“Don’t try to argue with me. Just...let me handle this.”

 

Mikasa’s voice was sharp and put a hasty end to this discussion. As much as Annie wanted to object, she knew it would be pointless.

 

“I just don’t understand why you insist on going to all this trouble for a traitor like me.”

 

“Is that really all you can see yourself as now?” Mikasa’s attitude sombered significantly. “Because...I certainly don’t see it this way anymore. In fact…”

 

She leaned in to cup Annie’s face with her hands. Her eyelids slowly shut as she brought their foreheads together.

 

“...I’ve never felt this way about someone before.”

 

As Annie’s face turned right back to bright red, she swallowed a tight lump that had been looming in her throat.

 

“Neither have I. Mikasa, I really…”

 

The incoming sounds of a group of Survey Corps members silenced Annie and brought Mikasa up from her seat. Whoever they were, they were most likely just taking a walk through the trail. And while the clearing the two woman sat in was well isolated from the path, Mikasa knew this was a sign they needed to start heading back.

 

“Hey…” Mikasa patted her prisoner’s shoulder to spur her to stand up with her. “We probably should get you back to your cell now. We’ve been out for a long while.”

 

With a heavy heart, Annie obeyed and allowed her captor to cuff and lead her back to that dungy cell she had grown to despise more and more each day. It had become nearly unbearable- except for the company she had found with Mikasa, and only Mikasa.

 

Though, Mikasa had been trying even harder to keep the prison cell cleaner and more acceptable. When she set up Annie to sleep for the night, this time she had a puffy comforter for the prisoner to lie on, as well as a blanket to tuck her in with. She spent extra time and care to make sure Annie was comfortably positioned before she would leave for the night.

 

“Any requests for your breakfast tomorrow?” Asked Mikasa after she gifted Annie with a tender goodnight kiss.

 

“Do we still have any of those blackberry strudels left?” Annie opened an eye, her face nuzzled deeply into the pillow beneath her.

 

“I mean yes...but…”

 

“Can I have some of those? Maybe some extra icing on the side?”

 

“Annie that isn’t healthy.” The motherly tone in Mikasa’s voice came out in full. “What about some nice oatmeal?”

 

“If you sneak me one of those strudels I’ll go down on you tomorrow for as long as you want.”

 

Mikasa completely froze, her eyes locked onto Annie’s eyes. She tried to flash her that death glare again, but it was most likely apparent that she had begun to blush.

 

“Are you…” Mikasa scowled. “...Trying to bribe me with oral sex??”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Dead silence followed. Mikasa’s eyes didn’t stray from Annie’s and both their brows began to perspire.

 

“...I’ll bring the biggest bowl of icing I can find you.”

 

Bribe successful. Annie clamped down on her lip hard, trying her best not to laugh as Mikasa went on to lock the cell door on her way out.

 

“I’m going to talk to Hange first thing in the morning.”  Mikasa reminded her right before she left. “Don’t worry, everything will be okay.”

 

Despite these words, Annie’s sleep was riddled with bad dreams and a looming feeling of unease. Perhaps the pitch black darkness of her cell had finally gotten to her. Whatever reason, she needed another reminder, another ounce of comfort. With her spot on intuition- Mikasa had known this.

 

When Annie suddenly woke to another one of her many awful dreams, her breath wasn’t nearly as harsh and her heartbeat not as rapid. She wasn’t met with the usual darkness that utterly consumed her prison. There was light, flickering, tiny light. She caught sight of something in her cell, close to the door, that only Mikasa would’ve have thought to leave behind.

 

It was a jar filled with fireflies, carefully decorated with a few blades of grass and peppered with air holes at the top. This way Annie could release them in the morning, just as she had during her childhood days. Ackerman must have come back to her cell sometime in the night to sneak it in for the prisoner as a much-needed nightlight.

  
This time, Annie just had to smile and chuckle to herself. And  _she_ was the clingy one, huh?

 


	12. As Long as My Heart Keeps Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @Kimtheintrovert for helping me get over some serious writers block here

“Ahh….A...Annie…” Mikasa gasped and jerked Annie’s head forward by her hair. “Press harder…”

 

Annie clutched into the sides of her captor’s thighs, her head bowed and her lips trailed all along the heat between Mikasa’s legs. Perhaps desire had gotten the best of the two of them, considering Mikasa had been so bold as to sneak Annie into her room. They both lay bare, tangled in the mess of sheets. Mikasa’s back arched high when Annie quickened her mouth’s pace and dug her tongue as deep as she could in and out of Mikasa’s entrance. Knowing how close her captor was, she gave it everything she had. She pressed her tongue hard against her clit and enveloped Mikasa’s core in her hot mouth before sucking hard.

 

“ _ANNIE_!” Mikasa emptied her lungs with a final cry and in return, she filled Annie’s mouth with cum.

 

Here in the shelter of Mikasa’s private room, the two of them could take their time and truly enjoy each other’s bodies. Annie was sure to wait for Mikasa to ride out every wave of her climax before pulling her lips away from her core and swallowing the last of the other woman’s juices.

 

“You taste pretty nice, I won’t lie.” Annie smirked and licked her lips.

 

A surge of curiosity sparked throughout Mikasa’s body and she pulled Annie up into her arms and planted their lips together. The entire lower half of Annie’ face was thoroughly covered in Mikasa’s release.

 

“So this is how I taste...huh?” Eagerly huffed Mikasa as she drug her tongue and lips over Annie’s chin.

 

From there her mouth met the hot flesh of Annie’s neck where she brushed her lips up and down, parting them for a moment so that her teeth could lightly graze the skin. Annie jerked and sighed out when Mikasa sucked down hard, leaving a bright bruise that would heal in the next minute- thanks to Annie’s healing abilities. Teeth met the shifter’s collarbone and lips drug down even further. Mikasa let both her hands wander along Annie’s sides as she moved down further and further, planting a trail of rough kisses in the wake of her exploration. Annie bit her lip to prevent crying out, though she wanted to badly. Every little squeeze of the other woman’s hand, every brush of her lips made Annie’s core pulse. The sounds of Mikasa’s cries as she had gotten closer to her climax still echoed in Annie’s mind, her body movements and taste of her heat had driven the prisoner mad. Now she ached and whined quietly while Mikasa’s hand wandered and fingers rubbed across Annie’s folds. She was dripping wet for her captor.

 

“Ahh...you’re so wet for me, Annie.” Mikasa breathed in her ear. “You want me again, don’t you?”

 

The sound of Mikasa’s fingers swirling around the wetness of Annie’s center was almost too much for the prisoner to listen to.

 

“Fuck...I’m not fighting you this time...Ackerman…” She gasped, groaned and grinded her hips down into Mikasa. “You know how bad I...want you…”

 

“Well, I guess you could say you’re in luck.” The utter confidence and dominance in Mikasa’s voice both irked Annie and set her on fire. “I’ve been dying to see what you taste like too.”

 

Annie’s blue eyes widened in excitement, perhaps fear as well. After all, Mikasa hadn’t pleased her this way before, other than a few short licks while she first penetrated her. While Mikasa flipped Annie onto her back and straddled herself on top, the prisoner could only hope Mikasa would enjoy her taste as much as she had enjoyed hers.

 

Mikasa took a moment to fondle the other woman’s breasts, to graze the tips of her nails across her sides. Annie wiggled underneath Mikasa’s grasp and she knew her prisoner needed a faster release.

 

“You seem so nervous.” She now struck her nails into Annie’s inner thighs to prepare her for what was next. “Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah...I’m just…afraid you won’t like it. I don’t know…”

 

Mikasa decided teasing wouldn’t be appropriate right now. It was time to show Annie how desirable she found her. Carefully, Mikasa parted Annie’s thighs further so she had plenty of room to work.

 

“Just relax, Annie.” She spoke tenderly and kissed very closely to her prisoner’s center. “Let me take care of you.”

 

She couldn’t take her eyes off Mikasa as she went down. The first sensation of the brush of Mikasa’s tongue was almost overwhelming. Annie writhed in the sheets and threw her head back into the pillow.

 

“Oh… _oh..._ ” Annie could only whimper. “ _Oh..Mikasa…”_

 

It felt like it wasn’t very often Annie would call her by her first name instead of patronizingly referring to her as Ackerman. Annie’s voice sounded almost pleading, as if she knew her place. Mikasa felt absolutely invigorated knowing that this time, she had control over Annie’s pleasure in between her lips.

 

“Mmmmm…” Mikasa hummed. She almost gigged deeply as she lapped up Annie’s release. “You taste wonderful.”

 

“ _Mikasa…_ ”

 

Annie lifted her head to watch the other woman in action. An expression of complete calmness and confidence looked back up at Annie, dark eyes locking onto hers while Mikasa kept up the rhythmic pace of her lips and tongue. It was fascinating that she looked like she knew exactly what she was doing.

 

“You like that?” Smugly inquired Mikasa between broad strokes of her tongue.

 

“I…” Annie gasped out, her fingers tangled and gripped tight into the bedsheets. She couldn’t manage to formulate a response. Instead, whimpered quietly and let the noise of Mikasa’s vigorous sucking fill the room instead.

 

After several sloppy minutes, Mikasa inhaled sharply and released her clit with a pop. She then drug her tongue to the entrance and swirled her tongue all along the edges, lapping at Annie’s release. The throbbing of Annie’s swollen clit promised she wouldn’t last much longer.

 

“Cum for me, Annie.” Sternly, yet slyly commanded Mikasa. She sucked at Annie’s clit again and let her hands massage her thighs. “I want to hear you cry out my name.”

 

Mikasa had picked up several tips from their first time, including how to use moans to drive Annie up the wall when Mikasa hummed into her center. Everything felt wet, hot, and fuzzy and Annie just couldn’t take another second.

 

“M-Mikasa…!” Annie threw her head back again and squeezed her eyes shut. “I... _Mikasa, oh FUCK- Mikasa!!_ ” Her climax erupted through her body and caused her to lurch upwards. She could feel her cum burst into the other’s mouth while Mikasa clutched Annie’s thighs and squeezed tightly to keep her in place.

 

A few more whimpers and soft cries later, Annie began to recover. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath and the moment she looked back down at her captor, it became even more difficult to control. Mikasa looked so pleased with herself, so smug. She wiped any trace of Annie’s juices from her face and licked them off the tips of her fingers in a loud,  exaggerated manner. The gesture sent one too many shivers down the prisoner’s spine for her to bother to object.

 

Wordlessly, Mikasa let her own body crash onto Annie and united their lips briefly so that Annie could sample her own taste.

 

“Ah...that’s...actually not bad.” The captive’s voice began to steady out in relief.

 

Mikasa’s throat hummed with a sly little giggle that made Annie’s head hazy. Now, they lie together in the mess of sheets, satisfied and covered in sweat. The sun cast faintly through the cover of the thick curtains to remind both of them the day was far from over. However, the last thing either of them wanted to do was leave the company of one another. The feeling of Mikasa’s body on top of her own, her chest rising and falling breathily, made Annie happier than she believed she had ever felt before.

 

She hadn’t quite understood how it happened or why, but she knew she belonged to Mikasa, and Mikasa belonged to her.

 

Mikasa was grinning ever-so-slightly while Annie's fingers brushed over the other’s smooth cheek. Certainly, she thought, there was no way she deserved someone like Mikasa. There was no way she deserved someone this beautiful, this strong, this protective and nurturing. Annie couldn’t help wonder then, why she was still here. All of this had begun to feel like a blurry dream; a fantasy she was just waiting to wake up in the dark to.

 

Besides, there was still one giant elephant in the room Annie had yet to address.

 

“How did that talk with Hange go?”

 

Annie’s question instantly changed the expression on the other woman’s face. There was a pause, a frown on Mikasa’s face before she pressed herself closer to Annie’s bare body and spoke somberly.

 

“I’m...not quite sure what they’re all planning just yet.” Mikasa’s voice weakened and the fingers that twirled strands of Annie’s hair quickened their pace. “I...brought up being an Ackerman to convince Hange not to inject me but…”

 

“But what?”

 

Mikasa looked into her eyes with emotions her prisoner hadn’t seen her display before.

 

“I’m just wondering if...they’ll look for a different candidate.”

 

Annie tilted her head curiously. Was Mikasa...tearing up?

 

“I’m sure they will.” The captive was still in the prepared mindset that she had only postponed her death. “I already understand what has to happen, Mikasa.”

 

Annie felt the other woman’s fingers dig into the sides of her hips as if holding on for dear life.

 

“I won’t let them.” Mikasa gnashed her teeth together and narrowed her eyes. “I won’t let them lay a finger on you. I will protect you, Annie, with everything I have.”

 

“Mikasa…” Disapproval cut through Annie’s voice.

 

“You understand?” She lifted herself from Annie’s embrace and switched their positions, with Mikasa at the bottom so that she could squeeze her prisoner close to her pounding chest. “As long as my heart keeps beating, I will keep you safe. Alright?”

 

Now Annie’s chest thudded wildly along with her. Just like the walls that had surrounded her since her arrival at Paradis, Annie had carefully placed high walls around her heart as well. She would never let anyone get too close to her. The fear of loss, the lack of trust had driven her to isolate herself to the best of her abilities. Now, here was someone who had managed to start tearing those walls down. Here, in Mikasa’s arms, no matter how safe she felt, she was completely and utterly vulnerable.

 

“Tomorrow…” Mikasa switched topics after planting a kiss on Annie’s forehead. “I was thinking...perhaps I could sneak you off into town? We could do things that uh...couples do.”

 

“That...couples do??” Annie raised an eyebrow but happily graced Mikasa’s lips with more kisses.

 

“Yeah…!” It was obvious she didn’t really know what to have in mind. “Like...a date. We could do something...fun?”

 

“Well…” Annie looked a little skeptical. “What exactly do you like to do for fun?”

 

“Uh…well...what about you?”

 

There was a long silence as the two of them had no idea what to answer. They could only burst out giggling with one another once they both realized they were on the same boat.

 

“I suppose ‘having fun’ isn’t something either of us has ever done on a regular basis.” Mikasa looked up at the ceiling and smiled to herself. Maybe this was true, but she knew that wherever she went with Annie, happiness would surely follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more fluff next chapter!
> 
> P.S.- If anyone wants an alternate version of this scene (*cough* Dickasa *cough) please let me know!


	13. It's Probably That Four Letter Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so, SO long you guys. Writers' block has been really bad on my end for some reason. Hope this turned out okay and sorry for any errors I may have missed!
> 
> Also- the alternate smut scene for the last chapter is up! You can read it in A Kiss Has Consequences if you'd like

It was another cool, calm night. The wind had died down and had made strolling through the quiet streets of the Stohess District refreshing. Besides, the last time Annie had been here, it was during her final battle with Eren in titan form. Since then, any damage inflicted on the town had been long repaired. It did feel rather strange to be back here along with Mikasa, uncuffed and unrecognizable to any passerbyers. Yet as Mikasa’s sturdy, soft fingers entwined with hers, she couldn’t feel safer.

 

“What about...we see a play?” Mikasa openly suggested as she stopped the two of them to observe a poster for the Stohess theater’s latest production.

 

“A...play? What is it supposed to be about?”

 

“Let’s see…” Mikasa stared into the poster’s text intensely and began to read off of it. “ _Witness the tale of a brave knight of a faraway kingdom as she deals with the atrocities committed by..._ ” She raised an eyebrow high while her voice began to hesitate. “ _...a traitor who sought desolation across the land…”_ Her eyes darted over to Annie briefly as she bit down hard on her lip. _“...and brings her to a proper…”_ Her voice continued to slow. _“...Well-deserved justice…”_

 

Neither of them knew quite how to respond to that right away. Mikasa’s lips opened once or twice as if she was trying to construct some sort of comment, but her prisoner was the one to speak up first.

 

“Oh!” Since Annie still intended to stay positive for her partner’s sake, she tried to sound optimistic about it. “That sounds...nice-”

 

“Terrible.” Mikasa piped in just as Annie was finishing her final word.

 

Somehow, this was just too funny to the titan-shifter.

 

“Alright, fair enough.” She barely withheld a chuckle. “So then, what exactly are we supposed to be doing?”

 

“Well…” Mikasa murmured after a pause, which was followed by yet another pause. As the two of them had discussed earlier, neither of them had really ever gone out of their way to just “have fun”, nor did they have hobbies they enjoyed.

 

“To be honest...I’m...happy just walking around like this...holding your hand…” Annie felt her cheeks burn while her voice trailed off. Her fingers gripped even tighter as a pair of dark eyes met her cloudy blue. “...Being by your side.”

 

It wasn’t like Mikasa had never blushed in her life, but this particular confession turned her face redder than a fresh tomato. She had to peel her gaze off of her prisoner and turn to look into the night sky instead before she could notice.

 

Though Annie blushed just as deeply. Every word she said was thoroughly true- she would be happy simply trailing around the town all night hand in hand with her imprisoner. There could be nothing but walking, nothing but silence between them and still there wouldn’t be a minute where her heart could manage to resume its normal tempo.

 

“Well...we might as well grab dinner before it’s too late.”

 

* * *

 

 

It seemed like the logical thing to do. The two women arrived at one of the local restaurants not long after. The place was well renowned for having the best seafood in the walls, and usually it was too busy to snag a table. Inside, the building was dimly lit, with only candlelight illuminating the room. The air was cozy in comparison to the cold, night air that swirled outside and the goosebumps that had formed on Annie’s skin began to soften. There was quite a crowd inside, yet the noises were quite gentle. Conversations from table to table sounded like mere echoes. For the most part, Annie despised public locations such as these but this didn’t seem so bad- especially if she was with Mikasa.  

 

“Ah! A member of the Survey Corps!” Came the almost unnaturally-enthusiastic voice of the host as they entered.

 

Mikasa glared at them, baffled as she wasn’t dressed in her Survey Corps attire. Still, she stopped for a moment to proudly display their signature salute.

 

“I’ve seen your face around, and I know your commander.” He went on to explain. “Ackerman...Mikasa…right?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“It’s an honor to serve you here.” Glady, he motioned them forward to escort them to their table.

 

One look at her date however, and his expression quickly turned sour.

 

“...What is...the **traitor** doing with you…?”

 

In an instant, the clatter of dishes and chatter at the tables went utterly silent. Every face in the room turned, every pair of eyes locked onto Annie. Annie felt a flash of hot, then cold as if her blood drained from her body.

 

“Oh...well…” All the pressure was on Mikasa to come up with a good reason, and _fast_. “...You see…”

 

She looked over at Annie and could see a mix of emotions in her expression. On one hand she looked distressed, and on the other, she appeared to be ready to fight if it was her last case scenario. Mikasa would allow neither of these to go on.

 

“...It’s...a new form of torture, sir.” She went on, deadpan and calmer than anyone else in the room.

 

“A form of...torture…?” Both eyebrows of their host raised with uttermost suspicion.

 

“Yes actually. You see...our prisoner here is given terrible, terrible meals. Mostly gruel. Plain, gritty gruel.” She calmly improvised as if it was second nature. “Sometimes the only flavor comes from the hair I find in shower drains that I’ll pick out to sprinkle over it.”

 

From the corner of her eye she could see Annie, whose jaw had dropped in disgust.

 

“Anyways…” She continued. “...Once in a blue moon, she’s given a great meal, something entirely mouthwatering. This way, it makes it all the more agonizing to have to return to a diet of tasteless gruel. It’s a method to mess with their minds, to wear them down slowly. Do you understand?”

 

She then shot him an intense glare, as if judging him. Intimidation had always been her strong suit, after all.

 

“N-not entirely…” He stuttered over his words uncomfortably.

 

“Not entirely?” In return, she narrowed her eyes and scrunched her brow in irritation. Geesh, she sure could look scary when she needed to be.

 

“I-it’s just that...that doesn’t really sound like-”

 

“Perhaps I should let commander Hange know you’re questioning their methods?”

 

“No!” He raised both his hands up to his chest sheepishly. “That isn't necessary! T-table for two, correct?”

 

Again he motioned for the pair to follow him, smiling in a frightened manner. Mikasa still glared at him with the utmost intensity, like she needed to keep him in his place. Observing someone behave so protectively towards her was an entirely new concept for Annie. She wasn’t sure whether to feel more romantically towards it, or just plain turned on.

 

Fortunately, the rest of dinner was uneventful. The two of them scored a great window booth in the corner, which felt secluded and comfy.

 

“These prices are...ridiculous. You are seeing this, right?” Annie peeled her eyes off of her menu in disbelief. Her date seemed entirely unphased and she couldn’t quite gather why.

 

“Oh? That isn’t going to be a problem.” Mikasa on the other hand, did not look up from her menu. She tugged her wallet from out of her back pocket and shook it in front of Annie’s face casually. Judging by the sounds the coins made, her date was loaded.

 

“What are you, my sugar daddy now?”

 

“If that’s what you’d like to call it.” She peeked over her menu just a smidge to gawk at her with a haughty little smile.

 

“I wouldn’t, just fyi.” Internally, Annie was giggling but she did her best to strike her date down with a fearsome scowl.

 

It was then that their waiter passed by briefly to scoot a basket of fresh bread onto their table. The smell was absolutely heavenly and both girls couldn’t help but be tempted. Clearly there was one loaf that looked particularly more mouthwatering than the rest. It sat right at the top of the basket, with its aroma wafting across their noses. At first, the two of them brushed it aside. There was no need to spoil their dinner. Though after they made eye contact, they could tell that they both wanted the same thing. Perhaps this sprung up some old competitive feelings, because they both lunged an arm forward to snatch it away at the same time.

 

“Aha!” Mikasa gloated slyly when her efforts had been successful. She gestured with her free hand to the loaf as if she was showing off some prized trophy. Typical, smug Mikasa.

 

“...Bitch.” Annie sneered as she pulled back her empty hand and settled crossly back into her seat.

 

“Damn right.”

 

With that, Mikasa sunk her teeth into it and tore off a piece so aggressive and dramatically, she almost looked like Eren when he shifted into his titan form.

 

“Yeesh Ackerman. Do you have to eat like a wild animal?”

 

Mikasa chewed only a few more times before she swallowed and blinked back at her date innocently.

 

“Oh…” She looked at the gnarled loaf in her hand as her voice trailed off. “Sorry, I guess I’m still a little heated over the way you were treated when we first came in.”

 

“Tchh.” Annie curled her lips and rolled her eyes. “I mean...to be fair...last time I was in Stohess I kinda...you know.”

 

After taking a long sip of her water, the timbre in Mikasa’s voice stiffened a little. Not in a stern way, but it definitely shifted to something serious.

 

“You’ve seen how protective I am when it comes to Eren...even Armin.” She set her glass down with a clank and let her eyes wander into Annie’s. “So...imagine how much more so I would be with someone I feel...this strongly for.”  

 

Annie had reached for the next best-looking loaf of bread, though the moment Mikasa’s words struck through her heart, she froze in place. It fumbled out of her hand and rolled onto the table, while Annie was left to merely blink at her date in a daze. Wasn’t this the same girl she’d spar with years ago, back when 104 first assembled? The same girl she had such a heated rivalry with? The one that had ultimately prevented her from escaping back home? Four years ago, all Annie wanted to do when she saw Mikasa’s face was to inflict it with a black eye. Now here she was, sitting across a table from her, and all Annie wanted to do was press her lips against her rival’s skin.

 

Her cheeks were covered with a bright blush, and likewise, Mikasa’s face began to change color too. Somehow, Mikasa always seemed to keep her composure with tender moments like these. She smiled gently and went back to looking over the menu like it was no big deal.

 

_You look like an idiot, smiling at me like that._

 

For the remainder of dinner, everything was mostly quiet, and this was okay. It was another one of those comfortable silences. Silence that didn’t make them feel far apart.  

 

* * *

 

 

With a bag of leftovers in one hand and Mikasa’s fingers in the other, Annie gladly followed her date back onto the streets of Stohess. It was so strange. Annie could recall dates being suggested in her presence before, especially when Hitch and her and bunked together. A date had never sounded appealing to her, not once, no matter how lavish or wild it sounded. Despite that, here she was- alongside someone she once called her greatest enemy, completely winging their first date and she couldn’t be more excited. That’s what this was, wasn’t it? Excitement. For once, she actually looked forward to what would come next in her day. She hoped with all her heart that Mikasa was feeling the same way.

 

It was perpetually difficult to figure out what was going through Mikasa’s head. She was always so stoic, proud and aloof. It drove Annie insane. She had struggled with the rights words, the right thoughts to describe what she now felt for her.

 

Things were still silent, calm until it was broken by the sound of a tiny meow. Four little white paws pattered from down an alleyway and a pair of emerald green eyes looked up and the duo hungrilly. Annie didn’t enjoy many things in her life- but cats...well. That was an entirely different story.

 

She didn’t really think, she just acted impulsively. She opened up her back of leftover fish and reached her hand inside.

 

_Wait. This was...so expensive._

 

Then she stopped herself. She didn’t really need to ask upfront. One look into Mikasa’s eyes and her date already knew what was running through her head.

 

“I mean. That food’s yours to do with as you please.” The Survey Corps member assured her. Needless to say, she wasn’t bothered.

 

Thank goodness because this little guy definitely looked in need of a good meal. Annie crouched to her knees and held out the thickest, tastiest looking slice of fried fish she had saved back. Before her new friend had even devoured half, a chorus of meows rung from the alleyway and out came nearly a half dozen cats. Those sullen blue eyes of Annie’s couldn’t look any livelier at the sight of them and gladly she handed out more and more slices.

Mikasa tilted her head and watched curiously as someone who once seemed so cold and stiff show such signs of pure contentment and bliss. She never would’ve guessed Annie was the kind of person that could enjoy something as innocent and sweet as the company of animals. Upon seeing her dates bewilderment, Annie reached up and handed her a piece to feed them with as well.

 

“Here, why don’t you try too? You’re kinda just standing there like a sad, lost kid.”

 

“Don’t be rude.” Mikasa frowned goodnaturedly at her while plopped down alongside her and let a solid black stray snatch the morsel up.

 

“You definitely don’t look like an animal person, Ackerman.”

 

“Oh, and _you_ do?”

 

It was very unfortunate for Annie to admit to herself that her date looked downright adorable sitting by her side, with an ensemble of felines excitedly stirring around her. Her heart began to thump at an uncontrollably fast rate as she watched Mikasa open up her bag of leftovers to gift to the pack of strays as well. It was such a thoughtful little gesture.

 

 _I cant stand you- I cant_ **_stand_ ** _you._

 

“Nah. I also don’t look like the kind of person who would dare associate with you but...here I am for some reason.” Annie shrugged wryly to hide that she was losing composure. “Is this more of that ‘new form of torture’ Hange was trying out?”

 

“Correct!” Her date scooped the stray from the ground and cradled it in her arms so cooly. Instead of struggling, it seemed perfectly happy receiving gentle head scratches from Mikasa’s nimble fingers. “Is it working?”

 

“Yes.”

 

It took no time at all for the cats to devour every scrap of seafood the girls had with them. Mikasa had ordered them a meal that was a size worthy of a feast so that she could feed her prisoner the leftovers, but somehow this was okay too. The pack contentedly wandered away soon after and the two girls shuffled to their feet and dusted off their pants.

 

“Glad to hear it’s working.” Still, Mikasa hadn’t dropped her prisoner’s previous remark and had decided to tease mercilessly. “Is there anything else I can do to make your suffering absolutely unbearable?”

 

“Actually, yeah.” She scratched the back of her head and trailed her eyes away from the other woman. “...You could maybe...tell me what you’re feeling for me right now.”

 

The face of her captor swapped its sly expression with a more sober one and once again Annie found herself unable to read what on _earth_ was running through that mind of hers.

 

“You want me to describe how I’m feeling right now?” She exhibited that head tilt from earlier while she looked over at her date. When Annie nodded silently, she noticed a quick twinkle in Mikasa’s eye.

 

Then there was silence, near-dead silence. Only the sounds of the wind as it darted past them filled the space between them and Annie really didn’t know what was going to happen next. Something was definitely stirring in Mikasa’s head, since the titan-shifter could tell she was thinking deeply. Then the unexpected happened.

 

Annie felt her date’s hand firmly strike her read end. The sharp sound it made thoroughly shattered the peaceful downtown atmosphere and practically echoed across the surrounding buildings.

 

“I talk with my hands, you see.” Mikasa had the most downright evil grin plastered across her lips. Her date could only glare at her in disbelief as her blood rushed to her face. What an **asshole**.

 

“ACKERMAN!” She nearly shrieked.

 

“Yes? Is this method too cruel?”

 

Before she could scold the Survey Corps member further, both women could hear a thunderous gasp from behind them. They spun around to meet the sights of a woman who had making her way home, a child in her hand. She appeared to be absolutely appalled.

 

“ _WELL_ then!” She rebuked them. “And here I was, thinking this was the _GOOD_ part of town. You two should be ashamed of yourselves- behaving this way in public!”

 

One look at this mother and child and Annie was pretty much mortified. She scrambled to apologize, but her date acted first. With that emotionless, blank look Mikasa wore so well, she reacted swiftly. This time, she used both her hands to cup each of Annie’s breasts in her hands and squeezed softly.

 

“Honk.” Mikasa gave the woman a vacuous stare, then she grabbed Annie by her wrist and took off running at top speed.

 

The enraged shrieks of the woman faded quickly as Mikasa drug Annie far away. As shocked as Annie was with her captor’s crude actions, she actually burst out laughing. So much so, that it made it hard to keep up with her. She couldn’t stand it. She couldn’t stand the way Mikasa made her feel- that tingling, burning sensation in her chest. What _was_ that feeling anyways?

 

Once they were far away from the victim of Mikasa’s... _interesting_ sense of humor, the two of them took a rest at the edge of a fountain. Now they were next to Stohess’s empty marketplace, with not a soul in sight. It was quite dark here, with a few sparse street lamps casting light across the buildings around them. This was the perfect place to wind down, and Annie felt as if time began to slow along with it.

 

“You’re terrible, you know that?” The prisoner chuckled between tired breaths.

 

“You’re beautiful.” In return, Mikasa mischievously mimicked her voice. Those dark eyes were more breathtaking than the twinkling night sky above them. “You know that?”

 

That did it. There would be no coming back from that. The titan-shifter stuttered and stumbled over some failed comebacks and her date could only gloat at her in return. Some old defence mechanism inside Annie seemed to spark back up and she finally responded by pushing the Survey Corps member backwards, straight into the fountain behind them. Normally this wouldn’t have been such an easy feat, but Mikasa had been caught off guard and plunged right into the water.

 

Another fit of laughter shook Annie’s shoulders at the sight of Mikasa Ackerman, top graduate of the 104 Training Corps, lying in a fountain completely drenched and in a daze. She looked up Annie with a face that wordlessly questioned how _that_ had happened and it was just too precious.

 

“Sorry.” Annie simulated the pushing motion again while she spoke. “I speak with my hands, you know.”

The confused, puppy-like expression on her date’s face melted into an eye roll, although she herself also held in laughter. Mikasa let her have a few more moments to revel in her victory before she too had some words of her own.

 

“That’s something I suppose we have in common.”

 

With a splash, Annie was tugged into the cold water right along with her and all that pride was washed away. Thanks to her quick reflexes, she was able to compose herself almost immediately and proceeded to lunge forward at her perpetrator, tackling her onto her back. The round of laughter that followed was mutual this time, and the two formal rivals tussled in the water, determined to pin the other down. This proved to be quite a challenge, as Annie’s skilled hadn’t waned in her four years of hibernation. They were still undoubtedly perfectly matched.

 

At one point, the prisoner nearly had her captor pinned. She lie on top of her, her own face nudging against the water as she held Mikasa down as tightly as she could. Then, Mikasa used a dirty trick. Annie felt a pair of warm lips tug against her neck and release the skin with a loud, wet pop. A flash of hot, then cold ran down her spine. In that moment, she was paralyzed. Now it was Mikasa’s turn to strike. Without difficulty, her imprisoner flipped herself on top and pinned her beneath her, nearly submerging her face in the pool below. It was a victory for Mikasa. A cheap, unfair victory.

 

Annie wanted to be angry. She really did. But when their eyes met one another’s, her heart pounded so quickly she thought it would burst. Mikasa looked so beautiful with her soaked, raven-black hair sticking across her face. That barely noticeable grin of hers bore holes into Annie’s chest. The street lamp beside them flickered, and as the light burnt out, Annie gripped Mikasa by the sides of her jaw and united their lips for the first time that night.

In the darkness and the still of the night, they kissed, over and over. Annie’s eyes fluttered open to see that Mikasa’s were shut tight and could feel her strong arms dive into the water to wrap around her prisoner’s neck. The way she was held made her feel like there was nothing else on this earth that could touch her. Nothing could take away this feeling that had been so deeply planted into her heart. It was her and it was Mikasa, and nothing else could matter now. A once meaningless word now had a purpose to which the titan-shifter had searched for in vain for so long. In the arms of the woman she once despised, underneath her with their chests beating in time to one another was where she had found her purpose in this world. This was where she belonged.

 

When Mikasa pressed their wet bodies together harder and dug her nails into the other’s sides, her prisoner whimpered and pulled her closer by the back of her head. If only she could have those four years back, how she wished she could’ve given every moment to her aly instead. But now here they were, and Annie refused to ever waste the precious time her life had left ever again. Annie kissed her as if holding back any longer would be the death of her.

 

She would adore Mikasa while she still had the chance.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on a few more fluffy chapters (maybe some smut too if you guys want more) before the story turns and gets dramatic, so if anyone has any requests for something they'd like to see, I'm all ears!


	14. Wherever I'm with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still around! I can't apologize enough for these slow updates. I've still been writing, but it's original universe stuff that isn't exactly AO3 worthy.
> 
> In the last chapter, Anonymous_Skrub requested some kitten adopting fluff, which is going to start in the next chapter. This chapter will set that up towards the end!

The Stohess District had become a fairly frequent getaway location for the pair. Here, they were mostly safe from running into any other members of the Survey Corps. Mikasa found herself desiring more and more to spend time with her prisoner. Often her heart nearly ached for it. Instead of spending lengthy times with her fellow teammates or Eren himself, she realized she’d rather be off with the woman she once called one of her most vile of enemies.

  
  
Once again the two of them were off together on the street, the rising sun creeping into sight from behind the walls. For this excursion, Mikasa had woken Annie up much earlier than usual and snatched her away under the guise that she was off to get some fresh air. The two of them were on their way to a small doughnut shop Annie had been mentioning for a while now. Apparently, it had been the last spot the traitor had stopped to treat herself before beginning her mission to capture Eren. Mikasa had heard plenty about how sweet the sprinkles had tasted, and how soft the dough had felt.

  
  
“Annie...slow down, will you?” Mikasa huffed behind her, limping due to the ankle she injured during a sparring match between the two.

  
  
“Really milking that ‘injury’ there, hm, Ackerman?” Annie did not, in fact, slow down. Her stomach had growled nearly all night waiting for this moment.

  
  
“I am _not_ milking it.” Her brow furrowed and she attempted to limp faster. “Technically, I shouldn’t even be walking on this, but I wanted to spend time with you.”

  
  
The prisoner looked over her shoulder, fair hair strewn about over her face. The smile that radiated over her face glowed with the embers of the strengthening morning sun. Her skin was so far, her lips such a soft pink. Those blue eyes gazed back at Mikasa, and Mikasa alone, with the most tender affinity. The Survey Corps member could almost feel her very breath being snatched away into a gust of cool air.

  
  
“If you think that kind of sweet talk will slow me down,” Annie smiled subtly. “You’re very wrong.”

  
  
Then with that, she took off at an even quicker pace, leaving her date in the dust. Mikasa’s jaw dropped open but no words came. How rude.

  
  
Luckily, they had already been very close to the shop. Since they had arrived so early, the once crowded street of shops was practically empty, and they were able to make great time. Mikasa hobbled as quickly as she could after her prisoner, doing her best to ignore the pain festering in her foot. When she finally arrived outside the shop, she could see Annie off in the distance, leaning over one of the town’s fountains. It appeared as though she were splashing in the waters.

  
  
“Annie?” Mikasa raised her voice playfully as she stood outside the cafe door, waiting. “You forfeiting the match?”

  
  
“Actually Ackerman…” The prisoner swung herself off the fountain’s edge and followed her date inside. “I arrived here a few minutes ago. You might as well have forfeited for taking too long.”

  
  
“Oh sorry.” Mikasa held the door open for her and let her step in first. She exaggerated an eye roll but as usual, she found herself far more amused with her prisoner than upset. “I’ll think twice before accidentally injuring myself again.”

  
  
“That’s the spirit.”

  
  
Inside the small, comfy cafe stirred the fresh smell of treats, just removed from the oven. It was a rather small building, nearly hallway-sized. The bakery case stood on one side and a row of well-kept booths was lined on the other. Only a few customers were in line and several more situated on two of the booths. It wasn’t too crowded yet for Annie’s taste but she knew it was likely this place would fill up fast. With such a heavenly smell, how could it not?

  
  
“Looks like we’re just in time for the cinnamon rolls.” Mikasa observed the baker removing a hot batch of fresh rolls from the oven. The scent was to die for.

  
  
“I’m treating us this time.”  The prisoner stated matter-of-factly.

  
  
“Is that so?” She raised an eyebrow. “With what money, exactly?”

  
  
“Oh, well...y'know.” Annie poked her index and thumb into her front pocket and pulled out a small handful of coins, soaked from the fountain’s waters.

  
  
“Where on earth did you get that from?”

  
  
“Oh, y’know.”

  
  
“I _don’t_ know,” Mikasa continued to glare at her questioningly. “That’s why I’m asking.”

  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” The prisoner began to count out the coins in her palm.

  
  
“I’m a little worried about it.” She sighed lightly. “Why are they _wet?_ ”

  
  
“It’s fine.”

  
  
“You don’t even have enough there for the both of us.” Objected Mikasa as she reached to grab her own wallet. “Let me cover the rest.”

  
  
“Hold that thought.” She pushed her date’s hand away. “I got this.”

  
  
As practical as Mikasa wanted to be, she couldn’t refrain from her curiosity. She stood back and observed as her prisoner proceeded to hoist herself onto the closest booth seat in sight. Annie’s arm disappeared underneath the cushion and twisted its way between the back panel. She _had_ to be joking.

  
  
“Annie…” Her captor gritted her teeth down harshly and hissed between them. “...get your hand _out of there._ ”

  
  
“No.” She gave her a typical, dry retort.

  
  
Moments later, she pulled her hand out with a single, dusty coin and waved it in Mikasa’s face.

  
  
“Now you’re just embarrassing.” Mikasa’s eyes narrowed.

  
  
“Did you expect any less?”

  
  
Mikasa sneered, then smirked, realizing her date still hadn’t accumulated enough.

  
  
“Nice try, Annie.”

  
  
“I’m not done…?”  She snapped back before resuming her tedious task of searching behind the booth cushions. “Just give me a few minutes.”

  
  
“Fine, fine.” Her captor groaned, eyeing the bathroom towards the back of the room. “While you have fun with that, I’ll wash up before we eat.”

  
  
While Mikasa dismissed herself to wash her hands, Annie continued to search booth after booth for coins. She couldn’t resist being utterly pleased with herself for not only being successful in collecting money, but for annoying her date sufficiently at the same time. She had almost collected every last piece needed, then the bell strung at the top of the cafe door rung.

  
  
Footsteps and familiar voices filled the traitor’s ears and she felt her blood turn to ice. It was the Military Police.

  
  
“Hey!” Came one of those voices, the voice of a young man around her age. “They just took out the cinnamon rolls!”

  
  
Annie didn’t recall every name belonging to the voices she heard. The only member of the Military Police Brigade she had formed any sort of bond with had been Hitch Dreyse, and she didn’t appear to be among this group. Despite their names being beyond the grasp of her memory, she knew they would certainly recognize her.

  
  
She had to think fast, lightning fast before she was spotted. Fear gripped to the sides of her lungs and her breathing suffered even further when she realized there was a critical problem. Her hand was stuck.

  
  
_Shit....shit shit shit!_ _  
__  
_ The prisoner tried with all her might to budge her hand from between the backboard where it had been pinned but to no avail. She was trapped, and Mikasa was nowhere in sight.

 _  
__  
_ “Where do you guys wanna sit?” One of the officer’s voices screamed in her head.

  
  
Now she panicked. Usually, she was quicker on her feet than this, but this time she was in quite a pickle. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

  
  
_What do I do now??_

 _  
__  
_ ...or _was_ there?

  
  
There weren’t any other options. Annie burrowed her entire head between the cushion as if she were an ostrich.

  
  
Now, everything was dark and the noises above her were muffled. The only thing she could hear clearly was the thudding of her anxious heart. She only hoped Mikasa would arrive back before anyone took the time to investigate the prisoner’s behavior.  

  
  
Above her, the officers exchanged confused looks amongst themselves but chose not to intervene. They went right up to the counter to take their orders instead. There was no way for Annie to be able to tell what was going on. She just waited there.

  
  
Would she even blame them if they caught her and swiftly persecuted her for her actions? Years ago, she had brought this district destruction and the deaths of numerous innocent bystanders, all for the sake of her mission to capture Eren. In truth, no- she didn’t deserve to be out in broad daylight, and with the likes of someone as well respected and morally sound as Mikasa Ackerman. She deserved to have her life taken away back then when Mikasa had nearly accepted the injection. She deserved to be hated by everyone in this café. It was Ackerman who kept trying to persuade her she was worth more than this, that Annie was no monster. But Annie knew better, and _they_ would know better.

  
  
In the midst of this onslaught of negative thoughts, Annie felt two strong hands grip her by the shoulders and pull her head free from underneath the cushion. Before she could panic or attempt to struggle, her head was enveloped by crimson fabric that smelled strongly of her captor. She knew then that she was in safe hands. One of those strong hands reached deeper beneath the cushion and helped free Annie’s stuck hand, and from there she was lifted from the booth and led away quickly. The next thing the prisoner heard was the clicking of the bathroom door locking behind them.

  
  
Mikasa’s scarf was then removed and the two women silently exchanged looks of understanding. They both knew they needed to stay quiet, and hidden until the officers left. Hopefully, that would be soon.

  
  
Their streak of rotten luck wasn’t over yet. Once the group had received their orders of cinnamon rolls, hot cocoa, and coffee, they all took a seat at the booth closest to the bathroom door.

  
  
“Looks like we’re going to be in here for awhile.” Mikasa sighed quietly with her ear pressed against the door. She could hear the booming conversation of the group outside and knew they were a talkative bunch. It was likely they would stick around to socialize, even after finishing their breakfast.

  
  
“Great.” Groaned Annie as she slumped against the wall and crossed her arms in front of her. “What if someone has to take a shit?”

  
  
“There’s a bathroom on the other side of the hall too. We’ll be fine.” Mikasa rolled her eyes again when she heard her date grumble once more. “What?”

  
  
“I dropped that coin when we escaped.” She had been recounting the money she had found. “I would’ve had enough if I had been able to hold on to it.”

  
  
“ _Annie_.” She growled. “Not _now._ ”

  
  
“Sorry, I’m nervous, okay?” Annie took a deep breath and dropped the money back into her pocket. “I thought my heart was going to stop beating when I was trapped in there.”

  
  
“Smart thinking, I’ll say.” Mikasa placed a warm palm on her date’s shoulder to ease her uncontrollable heartbeat.

  
  
“Thanks for saving my ass, Ackerman.” She offered her date a weak, but genuine smile. She truly appreciated her captor.

  
  
Her date chuckled almost mischievously in return, and her palm continued to rub against Annie’s shoulder. Mikasa didn’t quite stop there, and that giggle promised her thoughts had wandered off to no good.

  
  
“Oh, _what_ is it?” The prisoner cackled back.

  
  
“How would you like to pass the time while we’re stuck in here?”

  
  
“You look like you have something in mind.”

  
  
Mikasa’s hand had wandered all the way down her prisoner’s back and now hovered over her ass.

  
  
“Am I getting predictable?” She sneered.

  
  
“I mean...I’m not complaining.” Annie pulled her date closer and let their lips touch for the first time that day.

  
  
The taste of Mikasa’s mouth was hot and full of want. Ackerman had always been a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, talented with 3DMG, and had an excellent rage of agility to boot. What Annie would’ve never expected prior to the deepening of their relationship, was just how amazing of a kisser her ex-comrade was. Mikasa’s lips intertwined with Annie’s as if it were in her very nature. They were passionate, yet fierce, and made the traitors belly turn to liquid.

  
  
Annie felt Mikasa’s deft tongue slide between her lips and sweep its tip across the roof of Annie’s mouth. The feeling was bizarre and tingly but only caused the prisoner to boil further. This was no good. At the rate her date was going, Annie would surely need relief.

  
  
Their kisses were as hushed as they could manage, but managing was far from easy. The prisoner had been waiting to kiss her date the entirety of the morning thus far. She gripped Mikasa tightly by her jaw and spun them around so that Mikasa had her back to the wall. Mikasa grunted as her date pushed her back and retaliated with a firm squeeze of Annie’s ass over her trousers.

  
  
“...Mikasa…” Annie rasped under her breath. She buried her face into the crook of her date’s shoulder and pressed her lips lightly against the warm skin.

  
  
Ackerman’s hands gripped the back of her prisoner’s trousers and began to tug them down, taking her panties down with them. She stopped her hands halfway down Annie’s thighs and then transferred her hands to Annie’s now bare ass. The tips of Mikasa’s nails grazed over the skin, her thumbs massaging the muscle tenderly. Her date gasped aloud and brushed her lips against her captor’s neck over and over.

  
  
“Ahhh…. _fuck...._ ” Annie groaned into the other's neck as softly as she could. Her own fingers wriggled their way underneath Mikasa’s shirt and raked against the smooth muscle of her strong back.

  
  
Another uncontrollable moan slipped out of Annie’s lips when Mikasa's fingers dug into her skin more sharply. Her captor now kneaded at her ass roughly, needily, and Annie found herself becoming short of breath. Their lips crashed against one another and Annie could practically feel Mikasa’s heartbeat as their chests pushed together. She knew her date wanted her just as badly, in fact- Mikasa trembled for it.

 

  
Mikasa Ackerman trembled for her. Not out of weakness, not out of submissiveness, but out of pure, frantic lust that ripped throughout her body. Usually Ackerman was calm and composed. Usually, she was the one in control; calling the shots. Now she behaved in a way that seemed to lack that impressive composure she often boasted so blatantly.

  
  
It was as if Annie’s captor had gone wild. Mikasa teeth now gripped Annie’s bottom lip and pulled while her fingers clawed at her prisoner's ass. She trailed her hands to the edges of each cheek and pried them apart, revealing both Annie’s entrances. From the corner of her eye, Annie could see a sly smirk spread across her date’s face. Annie then looked over her shoulder, behind the two of them, where a mirror hung along the wall. Both of them were looking into it, Mikasa’s face still beaming with that cruel expression.

  
  
“ _Wh-_ what is it?” Annie’s cheeks flushed once she noticed Mikasa was admiring what she had just exposed.

  
  
“You’re so wet,” Mikasa husked impishly against the other’s ear. “...absolutely soaked for me.”

  
  
A tight lump manifested in the pit of the prisoner’s throat. The deep, husky voice Mikasa had used was absolutely intoxicating and had thrown Annie’s mind into an utter haze.

  
  
“What do you want, Annie?” Her captor quieted her voice to a barely audible whisper. “My _darling._ ”

  
  
Annie’s heart lurched forward and her breath hitched. How did Mikasa expect her to be able to speak up after Mikasa used such heartstopping words, in such amorous tone of voice?

  
  
Instead of speaking up, the titan-shifter’s heart continued to do leaps and bounds. How badly she wanted the woman before her. More than anything, Annie wanted to be able to give back that wonderful feeling her date could brew so easily inside her. She felt warm, cozy. She knew Mikasa cared for her, and quite deeply at that. Nothing had ever made her feel so content in such a meaningless world.

  
  
“ _Mikasa...._ ” grunted Annie. Mikasa’s fingers now swept lightly against her date’s folds, spreading her wetness up and down, soaking each of her entrances. The helpless whimper Annie released set Mikasa’s center ablaze with desire. “....ugh _...shit…”_

  
  
“Yes…?” Mikasa’s kissed restlessly against her partner’s reddened ear.

  
  
“Please....”

  
  
“...mmm?” This time, Mikasa pulled hard against it.

  
  
Annie gasped. Her eyes shut gingerly and her fingers pulled hungrily at her date’s raven-black hair.

  
  
“ _Fuck me…_ ”

  
  
Mikasa’s throat hummed with a haughty giggle, and her expression was so smug it would’ve made Annie physically sick years prior. But as much as Annie wanted to wipe that look off of her date’s face, she needed her. She needed Mikasa to take care of her, to satisfy and tend to her in a way that not only relieved her physically but nurtured her emotionally as well.

  
  
The nimble index and middle fingers of Mikasa Ackerman toyed with Annie’s dripping entrance. There, they circled around the throbbing flesh, tempting and teasing the prisoner. Her breath became labored, and Mikasa found herself breathing harshly out of her nose too.

  
  
“Mikasa... _please...._ ”

  
  
Before Mikasa could plunge her fingers inside her date, her body completely stiffened. Her attention had snapped to noises outside the door. It was the obnoxious voices of the Military Police officers, stirring from their spot at the booth. They appeared to be leaving early.

 

  
“Oh crap!” Came one of their voices. “We can’t stick around any longer, let’s jet!”

  
  
Mikasa remained still, while her date kissed desperately at Ackerman’s throat. Annie hoped with all her heart this wasn’t going to bring this moment to a halt, but it appeared luck was still very much not on her side.

  
  
“They’re gone,” stated Ackerman simply as she released her hold on the prisoner. Without so much as a final kiss, Mikasa pulled up her date’s trousers and button them securely before unlocking the door.

  
  
“ _Ackerman!_ ” Annie huffed out in frustration at the sight of her date slipping out of the door to get in line for the newest batch of donuts. The _nerve_ Ackerman had was unreal.

  
  
“Yes?” She peered over at her date and offered her a shrewd wink. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

 

That act alone was enough to put Annie in a sour mood. She had been so close to such a raw, intimate moment with her partner, and it has all boiled down to this instead. How was Mikasa so okay with this- with so much anticipation brought to a sudden halt?

  
  
Somehow, Ackerman _was_ okay with it, but Annie not so much. The date continued as it were, and Annie treated the both of them to a mouthwatering breakfast. Annie herself ordered an array of donuts, a cinnamon roll, and some cocoa, while Mikasa settled with a box of donut holes and some hot apple cider.

  
  
Since the morning weather was still lovely, the two of them decided to sit outside instead at one of the indoor booths. They situated themselves at the edge of the fountain Annie had dug through. For the most part, the street was still relatively quiet. There was the occasional birdsong looming in the distance and the frequent whips of chilly wind, but other than that it was still very quiet. The air was clean and alive with the smell of sweets. Annie tore through pastry after pastry while Mikasa took slow sips of her cider, looking over the pocket-sized notebook she had brought along.

  
  
“What did you bring that along for?” Annie tilted her head with a mouthful of a jelly-filled donut.

  
  
“Well…” Mikasa set her cider down after a long sip. “Last night I started brainstorming things we could do together today since my injury changed up my original plans.”

  
  
“Oh…?”

 

  
“Yeah.” She flipped through several pages. “Originally I thought perhaps we could play tennis or go for a long walk in one of the parks.”

  
  
“Tennis?” Annie nearly choked on her hot cocoa. “What are you, eighty years old?”

  
  
“Listen.” She sighed and looked up from her notebook. “I’ve heard it’s a pretty competitive sport. Catch my drift?”

  
  
“...‘Catch my drift’...?” Now Leonhart had to hold back laughter. “Dial down the hip lingo there, grandma.”

  
  
“Moving on.” Mikasa’s deadpan voice didn’t falter one big. She flipped another page and continued to go over their new plans. “I jotted down some ideas with less...running around.”

  
  
“...and?” Realizing her date had barely touched her donut holes, Annie reached to snatch one, undetected.

  
  
“There’s a new play in town.”  Mikasa turned to face her date right after she had swallowed the stolen pastry. “Apparently, it’s a love story this time.”

  
  
“Oh _ew._ ”

  
  
“Thought you might like that.” Smirked Mikasa ruthlessly.

  
  
“Next.” Annie rolled her eyes and snatched away another donut hole without Mikasa’s knowledge.

  
  
“Let’s see…” Mikasa looked further into her list. “...trip to the library. We could either read to each other or play chess or something.”

  
  
“Mmmmhmm…” Annie murmured, stealthily swallowing yet another stolen donut hole.  

  
  
“Kite flying is on this list. There’s certainly enough wind for something like that.”

  
  
“Sounds interesting.” Again, the titan-shifter rummaged her hand into her date’s box of treats.

  
  
“There’s a museum in Stohess I’ve really wanted to check out. Not sure if you’re into that sort of thing though.” Mikasa was reaching the bottom of her list.

  
  
“I think I’ve said this before.” Quickly, Annie snatched away the last of the donut holes and crammed it into her mouth before her captor noticed. “I really don’t care what we end up doing together. As long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy.”

  
  
An unexpected blush broke out across the Survey Corp’s members brave face. She snapped her notebook closed and slipped it back into her pocket while she recovered from such a sweet thing being said so out of the blue.

  
  
“Annie…” Mikasa tucked a strand of her dark hair behind an ear. “...you’re...” She then reached for her now empty box of doughnut holes and realized every last crumb had been heisted right from under her nose. “...the _BIGGEST_ asshole.” She chucked the box at her date’s laughing face.

  
  
“Not my fault. You were taking _way_ too long to eat those.”

  
  
“To think I was about to say something _sweet_ to you.” Mikasa’s brow furrowed, even though she was battling to hold back laughter of her own. “Glad I stopped myself.”

  
  
“Ouch, Ackerman.” She snickered, then dipped her head closer for a second to plant a tiny kiss on her date’s cheek. In return, Mikasa’s blush came right back.

  
  
“I _know_ you’re only doing that so I’ll forgive you.” playfully scolded Mikasa. She swatted her prisoner’s hand away when she attempted to unite their fingers. “...so. What are we settling on doing, then?”

  
  
Annie gave her a blank stare, as she was unsure. She had been telling the truth earlier- it didn’t matter what they did. For the next couple minutes, the two sat in near silence as they both gave it some thought. This silence was suddenly shattered by the raspy mews of an approaching kitten.

  
  
“Oh, here comes a friend.” Mikasa tapped against her date's shoulder to grasp her attention.

  
  
It only took a few mews and Annie knew she already adored this little cat. It wasn’t a part of the group of cats she and her captor fed regularly, in fact, it appeared much younger than any of them. Its coat was nearly all black, other than a handful of white strands along its coat. Piercing golden eyes glared innocently up at her and an almost silly looking, slightly crooked snout. It was definitely a funny looking little thing, but far too adorable to ignore.

  
  
Annie reached her hand out and the kitten eagerly brushed against it. He filled the air with happy purrs, much to the prisoner’s delight. It was a bond at first sight and Mikasa knew it already.

  
  
“...we’re going to spend our day looking after this cat, aren’t we?” giggled Mikasa as the two of them got up from their seat.

  
  
Her prisoner didn’t even answer. She had already begun to head in the direction of the closest marketplace, her new friend at her heels. Mikasa could only shake her head, completely in good fun, as she pulled out her wallet to make sure she had enough for the inevitable heap of fresh fish Annie would want her to buy.

 

 

That and...perhaps a cat box, a bed, some dishes. Maybe even a collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions for the kitten's name, let me know!
> 
> My ideas so far were something Annie would find more "badass", like Atlas or Plato.


	15. Worth Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I probably apologized last chapter for the slow updates, but I'll apologize again. I'm very sorry for the super slow updates with this. I've piled a lot of my writing energy into OC stuff lately; that and a Mikannie pirate au that I've been contemplating sharing 
> 
> This chapter here will be a tad shorter, but hopefully it came out well enough!

“I can’t believe you’re keeping my own child hostage.” Annie playfully pouted at Mikasa once the two of them had made it back to Mikasa’s room at the barracks. 

 

The two of them had recently arrived and had made quick work, setting up the cat’s enclosure. As expected of Annie, she had refused to let the kitten out of her sight upon meeting him. Mikasa knew her prisoner had been forming a tight attachment to the various felines who wandered the streets, but she had severely underestimated how stubborn Annie could be about it. 

 

“I can’t believe you actually managed to convince me to take him home.” Mikasa looked over her shoulder as she set down a hefty bag of cat litter. “I wasn’t planning on having a pet anytime soon,  _ if  _ ever.”

 

“Now now, Ackerman.” Annie wryly retorted with a sarcastic wiggle of her finger. “Don’t get too attached to him. You’re simply  _ looking out for him _ while I’m locked up.”

 

“Is that so…?” Mikasa looked over at her date disapprovingly. “...and what if I decide to take custody?”

 

“Then you’re going to hear from my lawyer.”

 

“Who on earth would that be?”   
  


“Oh…” Annie’s voice sounded flat, yet somehow mischievous. “...you’ll see.”

 

“That does  _ not  _ sound promising.” Mikasa sighed softly, patting down the soft cushion of the cat’s new bed. 

 

“So…” the prisoner’s voice trailed off a little as she weaved to another topic. “...you’re sure they’ll let you keep him in the barracks?” 

 

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. Hange definitely doesn't mind animals. Besides, I’ll make sure to keep the place clean.”

 

Mikasa went on to help Annie set up the cat box and dump in the litter. Their new friend already had a bowl full of fresh food and a dish of water, which he had happily dug into. 

 

After everything had been arranged, Mikasa plopped herself into the bed while Annie sat down next to their cat, hovering one of his new toys over his head. He hopped and writhed around on the floor like a tiny demon, determined to rip that feather to shreds. 

 

“Just a few hours in and you’re already teaching him violent behaviorisms.” Mikasa glared at her. “Yet another reason why I deserve custody.”

 

“You’re just saying this to mess with me.” her prisoner saw right through her facade. “You don’t  _ actually  _ want to keep him as badly as you’re acting.” 

 

“Am I? He’s warming up to me, I have to say.”

 

This was timed perfectly with the cat’s clumsy antics. He darted past Mikasa’s nightstand after a rolling toy and bumped into it, knocking over a glass mug. It hit the floor before either girl could react, shattering into countless pieces. 

 

“Hm.” Mikasa sprung into action, right for the closet to get a broom as soon as possible. “Emphasis on the ‘warming up’.” 

 

“Shit...I’m sorry.” Annie jumped up right after her to help. 

 

“He  _ is  _ a kitten after all.” she merely shrugged it off and tossed Annie the dustpan while she took hold of the broom. “I’ll just have to look out for things like this.”

 

The two of them worked quickly, removing every last shard of glass. Their kitten, meanwhile, lurked in the distance, rolling around crazily with his kicktoy. He was very,  _ very  _ lucky he was so cute. 

 

“Mikasa…?” Annie piped up quietly once they had tossed away the glass.

 

“Hm…?”

 

“Thank you…” she looked towards the wooden floor as if she was overcome with a wave of timidness. “...for doing this for me. I know you’re doing it for me. And...well…”

 

Mikasa glanced over at her while she finished shutting up the closet. She noticed Annie’s face had become noticeably red, her expression soft. This was an expression Mikasa never would’ve witnessed during their days as stone-cold rivals. All Mikasa could think of was how downright enchanting it was, how simply  _ adorable  _ Annie Leonhart could be. 

 

“...i-it just means a lot to me.” Annie continued, rather sloppily. “That you’d go to all this trouble to let me keep him.”

 

“Well…” Mikasa couldn’t resist smiling faintly. “...there aren’t many things that seem to make you truly happy. I just want the opportunity for you to experience that as often as possible. And now that he lives here, you can come visit him every day.”

 

“I mean, cats aren’t the only thing that make me...truly happy.” she went on with an even redder blush sprinkled across her cheeks. 

 

“Donut holes, apparently.” 

 

“Those too.” Annie almost chuckled at her date’s teasing. “Not what I meant though.”

 

“Oh…?” Mikasa’s smile hadn’t faded just yet. She had set herself up into bed, her hands neatly resting on her lap. 

 

“Yeah...I mean…” the traitor approached her captor and stood in front of the foot of the bed. She rested one hand on the mattress and brought the other up to Mikasa’s cheek, stroking the soft skin gently. “...I don’t think anything in this world makes me happier than you.”

 

As Mikasa’s twinkling, dark eyes met with Annie’s sparkling blue, both their hearts jolted with a current of warmth, lighting their insides on fire. Mikasa was almost sure her cheeks had turned a shade of red to match her prisoner’s.

 

“I could say the same...about you.” the Survey Corps member replied in such a tenderhearted voice. “You make me happy, Annie, more than I thought I could be.”

 

There was a moment of quiet that proceeded, a comfortable silence. In front of the traitor sat something, someone she never thought she’d grow to care for more. Perhaps Annie had believed finding someone to share this life with would make it worth living. Needless to say, it was. Her life was worth living. The only thing that had kept any hope alive in Annie’s heart months ago was the promise she had made to her father. Now, however, there was something more. 

 

She didn’t just have the chance to live out a normal life when she returned home to her father. She had the chance to live out a  _ beautiful  _ life as long as Mikasa was on her side.

 

Annie leaned forward, cupping Mikasa’s chin between her fingers. There was such a strong want for Mikasa in her heart that Annie believed may never be satisfied. She let their lips crash together and pushed Mikasa onto her back, positioning herself over her. Annie’s lips brushed against Mikasa’s with a fire that had been brewing in her lungs, and man- did it burn. 

 

“Annie…” Mikasa gasped out quietly, running her fingers through the other’s fair hair as she pulled her closer. 

 

“Nothing…” between heavy kisses, Annie panted. “...brings more meaning to this empty world…” she clasped onto Mikasa’s short hair firmly while granting her a deep kiss. “... then being with you.”

 

Mikasa nearly gasped for air when she said this. Annie was at it again, snatching her breath away. Mikasa’s lips then trailed along the other’s neck, kissing and sucking against the sensitive skin. Her hands seized either side of Annie’s hips and squeezed gently, invoking raspy gasps out of Annie’s mouth. 

 

Annie hadn’t quite forgotten or forgiven the way her date left her dizzy back at the cafe bathroom, and it was clearly showing. 

 

“Take me, Mikasa...” Annie's fingers had wandered underneath the other’s shirt, fondling the toned muscle that lie beneath. 

 

Now, Mikasa felt herself trembling once more. She wasn’t intimidated, just dazed with desire. She hummed in a haughty matter and planted one last, powerful kiss against the prisoner’s neck. She then took hold of Annie and swapped places with her so that the titan-shifter was below her, ready to be taken.

 

“Annie-” she reunited their mouths several times, the sounds of their lips touching filling the room. 

 

Mikasa’s hand had begun to trail down Annie’s pants, toying with the buckle of her belt. Annie was more than ready for this, even going as far as to remove her shirt for Mikasa and toss it onto the floor. Mikasa then met her lips against Annie’s bare skin, rubbing them down her belly and across her navel. Annie’s hips jerked and she sucked in a sharp breath of air, twisting her fingers back into that raven-black hair. 

 

The prisoner’s noises became heavier, more excited when Mikasa let her tongue dart along her torso. It swirled underneath Annie’s navel, teasing and tempting what ached below. 

 

“Please...Mikasa…” Annie whined. “.... _ please… _ ”

 

After emitting a pompous chuckle, Mikasa gripped the other’s trousers and shimmied them down. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, shut her eyelids and kissed Annie closer to her pantyline. Mikasa’s kisses became wetter, more hungry, and Annie felt a sizzling heat between her legs that would start to drive her wild.

 

Mikasa very much intended to finish her partner off here, however, when she opened her eyes for a moment to look up into Annie’s, she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye.

 

Annie’s cat was watching them. 

 

In fact, he wasn't just passively watching them. It was as if he were transfixed with whatever the two of them were doing. He was  _ not  _ doing to look away anytime soon.

 

Mikasa’s onslaught of kisses came to an abrupt halt one she spotted him. Her prisoner noticed immediately and tugged harder at her hair, as if outraged Mikasa had the audacity to stop once again. 

 

“Acker. Man.” Annie gritted down on her teeth and hissed. 

 

“Hold on, now. He’s staring at us.”

 

“He...is?” the prisoner whirled up from where she lie to look down at the ground at the culprit. “Oh. He  **_is._ ** ” 

 

“Yeah...I can’t go any further with him looking over here.” Mikasa shrugged and pulled away.

 

“ _ Ackerman! _ ” she hissed louder. 

 

“You’re going to be a little problem for us, aren’t you?” the Survey Corps member reached downwards to meet the top of the kitten’s head with a little scratch. 

 

“No- he can live with it.” Annie sat upright and gave them both a decent scowl. 

 

“It would be a terrible thing to do, wouldn’t it?” Mikasa looked over to her, using a deadpan tone that was clearly basking in Annie’s torment. “To subject our own child to this. To watching his own parents shamelessly copulate?”

 

“Ackerman you are fucking  _ joking. _ ” 

 

Annie could’ve sworn a smirk washed over Mikasa’s lips for a second before she hopped up from the bed. She stretched in an exaggerated manner after she got a look at the time. 

 

“Regardless, Annie, I’ve kept you from your cell for far too long.” she pointed to the clock on her dresser. “I’ve been getting very lenient about your schedule and I need to be more careful.”

 

In truth, she was actually right. Mikasa had given her prisoner plenty of wiggle room to have fun and enjoy as much freedom as possible, all without the full knowledge of her peers. It wasn’t that Mikasa didn’t want to spend more time, and intimate time at that, with Annie. She just knew that as much as she wanted to be around Annie, she still needed to treat the traitor like a prisoner. Mikasa despised having to do this more than ever now, yet there was still no choice. If playing along kept Annie safe, then it had to be done.  

 

“You’re not wrong.” the prisoner admitted after a deep sigh. “It’s not like I haven’t had you all to myself today.” 

 

“And him.” Mikasa gestured over to the kitten with just a  _ hint  _ of a grin. 

 

“And him. I can’t complain; this has been one of the best days I’ve had in...possibly my entire lifespan.” Annie reached over to at least wrap her arms around Mikasa’s, which her captor gladly allowed. 

 

“I always feel the same about being with you,” Mikasa said it so casually despite her cheeks burning. “Anyways...have you thought of a name for him yet?”

 

“Not quite. Can’t really rush something important like that, you know? It’ll come to me.”

 

“Fair enough.” 

 

“Give me a second to get dressed again.” the prisoner then turned her attention to the pile of discarded clothing on the floor. “The last thing I want is for you to get in trouble with Hange.”

  
  


The sun had actually vanished by the time the two made it out of the barracks and headed over to the prison. Mikasa felt a pit of worry twist in her stomach. Sure, she had been bringing Annie out  _ a lot  _ lately, but this was particularly long. 

 

She hurried Annie to her cell. She was thankful that nobody was around when she locked Annie back up. Maybe, no one would think much of it. As per usual routine, Mikasa readied Annie’s pillow and blanket and made sure she was as cozy as possible before leaving for the night.

 

“Sleep well.” Mikasa pressed her lips softly against Annie’s forehead. “I’ll see you first thing in the morning, alright?”

 

“Okay.” her prisoner curled up with a stifled yawn. “Thank you again, Mikasa.”

 

“Of course.” Mikasa couldn’t help providing Annie with a tiny kiss on her cheek as well. 

 

“Oh, and one more thing?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Next time, you better fucking plow me.” Annie was dead-serious. “I’m talking absolutely shredded. Don’t even  _ think  _ about teasing me that way again.” 

 

“Oh Annie.” she rolled her eyes.

 

“...please.”

 

“Well, since you used the magic word.”

 

They both giggled underneath their breath before uniting their lips for a final goodnight kiss. As Mikasa locked the cell door behind her, she smiled weakly at her sleepy prisoner. It was almost painful how much she had grown to hate these temporary goodbyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Again, I plan on another fluffy chapter or two before things push towards the ending here. Sorry in advance if the fluffy stuff is getting boring at all. If anyone has any fluff requests, let me know! I may be able to stick it in the next chapter


End file.
